Government Hooker
by CrazyCatLadyMuch
Summary: Kigo - Shego has become power hungry, smothering in her own doings. Who will save her from herself? And More importantly, can she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Government Hooker – Kigo**

**Inspired by Lady Gaga's Song of the Same Name, Ironic No? **

**Chapter Titles Will Mostly Be Lyrics From The Song.**

**Also, for those of you that have read 'Swan Song' I MAY do a sequel, I haven't developed a plot for it and to be honest I'm stuck on that. So no, this isn't the sequel to it. **

_**Italics are a particular character's memory/thoughts about a certain event; it's in first person as you can see. **_

_**Marked with a ~I~ for those of you that cannot tell the difference.**_

_**Chapter 1: "I Can Be Good, Unless You Want To Be Bad."**_

It wasn't that Shego hated mornings, it was just a deep distaste for them, really. Then again mornings meant she had to get up to go out into the world to make a profit, even though she had accumulated enough earnings to hold her over for this lifetime. It was it mystery to her why she had actually kept going on in this manner, it was the question that had tormented her for years now. If anything the mercenary wanted to get out of this business, it wasn't like she couldn't just step down. Well actually that was the major problem, she couldn't just quit her job, and if she did then said job would not even exist.

Shego stared at her off-turquoise ceiling, still debating on whether she would turn in her resignation today, as she had done for numerous mornings prior. The thief scoffed harshly at how pathetic she had become; reduced to stay at some shitty job just because she didn't want to hassle with her employees. Five years ago, however, she would have simply barged in, blasted a few things with her plasma to get their attention, and told them all to 'Fuck Off'. The mercenary grinned at the irony of the thought; it was due to an event similar to it that had gotten her into this position in the first place. When the thief actually gave it some thought, it was exactly what had happened to get her this position originally, although the loving statement was phrased a bit differently.

~I~

"_Are you mad your little boyfriend melted?"_

_Maybe it was the taunting that had set me off, no, couldn't have been, we always bicker at each other, it's all part of the dance. Perhaps it was the fact that the redhead kicked me into that electric transformer. The burning smell of my scorched flesh, all those electric volts pulsating through me like an intense orgasm. Of course I would use such comparisons, but it may as well have been one, I was indifferent to the pain nevertheless, anyways. _

"_You know what I hate, Shego?"_

_ No, it was what she had said to me, those three words, those three damnable words. More often than not when someone refers to 'those three words' it's normally a statement of love or affection to one another. You have to admit that when it comes to Kimmie and myself we aren't exactly normal, she's a teenager that could drop a brute four times her size and globe-trots on a regular basis. While me, of course, I'm the one with the pale green skin and ability to fry anyone's ass that pisses me off. Then there's the whole thief and hero thing, so that damnable phrase could never have anything to do with love._

"_What Do You Hate, Pumpkin?"_

_ Yes that was it, that was what had made me go mad for that brief amount of time, what had caused me to lose my fucking mind._

"_You, I hate __You__!"_

_ Now comes the part where I ask myself: "Why were you so affected?"_

_ To be honest I have no clue why I reacted in that way, I guess it's that I really don't hate Kimmie, nor have I ever hated her. When I think about it, my job was to fight her, not to be her best friend, obviously. If anything, I would have suspected that she simply was annoyed with me, but I never would have guessed that she had such a strong loathing for me. So in the end I assume it was that my Princess hated me because of my job, well my old job. _

_ After Global Justice had finally gotten off their lazy asses and moved the transformer off of me, they took me back to their headquarters to get worked on. It appears that when Kimmie had kicked me across the roof into the transformer and when I had went over the side of the building, a piece of the transformer had wedged itself into my abdomen. Unluckily for me the metal reacted with my plasma-filled blood, melting, causing the toxins from the metal to be dispersed into my system. That may have played a key role in causing my bout of insanity, as well; then again it may have just incapacitated me enough to save hundreds of Global justice officer lives._

_ In the Global Jet I was restrained in, I noted that none of the guards surrounding me had an automatic weapon. Nor did any of them have enough sense to be cautious with me; it was an insult, really. I was the most dangerous woman in the world, capable of stealing precious stones right from under the noses of the people that guarded them, able to blast my way though solid concrete, and escape any and all prison cells that had tried to hold me. _

_ No, this would not do, I want all of their guns to be pointed at me, I want them to have a nervous breakdown and become trigger happy. Even in this state I was sitting up, they had no restraints on me, and I'd have broken them anyways so it would have been a waste of perfectly good equipment. One of the rookies glanced my way, I smirked at him, he quickly averted his eyes and tightened the already death-grip he had on his gun. _

_ Before I could make the rookies piss their pants in fear, the jet began its descent to wherever the headquarters were. I already knew the routine; this was becoming a regular thing, so I was up and standing in the middle of the jet's cargo hold, waiting for the newbies to take their respective places as the jet landed. As my escorts took their stations around me, the cargo door opened, it was still raining outside while bright flashes of lightening helped to lighten up the loading dock. _

_ My escorts and I made our way into the headquarters, making our usual route with only a minor detour as they took me to the medical wing. The doctor simply pulled the metal out, stitched me up and sent me on my way; blissfully unaware of the potent toxins that were wreaking havoc in body. I could tell something was wrong, well duh of course I could it's my body, and if the lightheadedness wasn't a clear enough sign then the nausea was. I never had any problems like this, my body was Fort Knox when it came to such things, nothing would get in or out. Then again I had never been impaled by a rusty piece of metal after being electrocuted by have of Middleton's power supply before. _

_ We proceeded to walk down the corridor leading to my custom cell; it was my cell after all, as I've said I'm in here enough that I might as well have my own. As we passed by the cafeteria I glanced through the bullet-proof hallway window into it, to see all Global Justice employees watching an enormous television. On the screen was Kim Possible and the current American President, she looked to still be in her battle suit, receiving a metal of Heroism for saving the world from the wrath of the little Diablos. I stopped mid-stride as the hero began to go into a speech pertaining to her battle with me._

"_Shego is a violent and mentally unstable individual, I had to fight for my life, as I have done countless times before."_

_ I couldn't believe the bullshit she was saying, I'm as stable as she is, if not more. One of my escorts jabbed me with the barrel of his gun, trying to get me to go on, I simply ignored him. I casted an intimidating glance at the boy before turning back to the screen, as Kim continued on with her speech. _

"_I am glad that I have defeated her yet again, not for my sake, but for the sake of this country. As well as the sake of this world, who would even want to imagine the destruction and chaos that the villainess would release unto the world if she was to gain control of it. Its victories like this that makes my job worth wild, to know that I have made the world a bett- "_

_ That was enough, I couldn't take anymore of her goody-goody lies, she didn't know me. She had no right to run her mouth about something that she had no prior knowledge about, especially when that subject is already pissed off enough as is. I knew I would have to get my revenge, it irked me to no end when the heroes played the noble card, who the hell made the so damn high and mighty?_

_ Just then the same escort jabbed the barrel of his gun into my shoulder blade, and was about to do it again before I snapped and jerked around grabbing the barrel. I ignited my plasma, melting the metal enough to enable me to bend the tip up at a ninety degree angle. I promptly whipped my leg around to kick the offending escort, taking out two other guards in the process. With a few more well placed kicks, punches and flips, the rest of my escorts were down for the count. It looked as the crowd from the cafeteria had seen the whole show, as the alarm began to scream its alert to the building._

_ There was no way I was going to sit in a prison cell the rest of my life, now was the time to act. I quickly sprinted down the nearest hallway, it was empty, seems everyone was in the cafeteria watching the hero. I skidded to a halt before bolting back towards the cafeteria doors, which I welded the metal doors together to keep the masses at bay. I noted that Doctor Director could not be seen in the cafeteria, nor on the television screen either, so she was either in her office or was currently traveling to Possible's ceremony. I smirked at my unplanned cunning scheme, and now that I could actually think I began to expand on my plot._

_~I~_

Shego grinned, she had outdone herself when she had taken over Global Justice, and with a little bit of work, the majority of the world. Some countries she did not possess power over, mostly because they were too small and it didn't really matter one way or another. She soon came to find out that she was often honored in other countries, despite her background, and jumped at the opportunity to use that power to her advantage. People mostly in the middle east revered her as a plasma-wielding goddess, and were happy to serve in her armies.

In the beginning of her reign the original Global Justice Officers rebelled against her, forming massive groups and starting riots. As well as trying to break into the old Global Justice Headquarters, which Shego often resided in due to its obscurity. That was put to an end as the Empress turned the normal civilians against the rebels, as well as blowing up the old headquarters while the majority of the rebels had stormed inside it. The surviving officers quickly disappeared into society, trying to make a living as they could.

There was a rumor that Kim Possible had survived the explosion, but that was put to rest as there were no sightings of the hero after that day. But even so, Shego still sends patrols out to search for the girl; she would be the cause of yet another uprising if she is not captured. Although the mercenary did also have patrols to try and locate Doctor Director, Will Du, Wade, Ron Stoppable amongst many others. She knew she had to wipe out anyone that was close to Kim, even if it was counted as a precautionary matter.

Shego didn't, however, try to rid herself of Kim's family; they turned out to be wonderful additions to her inner-circle. The Tweebs invented countless weapons, vehicles, and numerous other gadgets to suit their Empresses' needs. Anne had become Shego's personal doctor, and somewhat advisor, the older woman was full of wisdom. Seeming to have a lot more common-sense than her husband, who was now employed working on a 'Moon Colonization' Project.

The mercenary sat up in her bed, stretching out her sore muscles, she felt like shit and if she looked in the mirror would probably look like it too. It was only yesterday she had gotten back from the front-lines; it was just a minor civil war, no biggie or anything. She stood up, putting on a black silk robe with a plasma-wielding serpent woven into the right side of it, her attention turned to the other body occupying the massive bed.

Shego groggily walked around the foot of the bed, and to the other side of it. She observed the redhead in her bed, in general she would have woken up alone, but due to her keeping of the peace the day prior, the thief reasoned she deserved it. No, it wasn't often she would pick up a prostitute, but she did need some type of release that she could not find otherwise. Not that the slut could satisfy her insatiable hunger, it seemed no one could, the redhead had passed out only halfway through the session; the mercenary wouldn't be calling on her anytime soon.

Shego pulled her foot back before letting loose a hard kick to the side of the mattress, causing the bed to rise up for a moment before plummeting down with a thud, "Get up you Slut! Your services are no longer needed, so take your money and get the fuck out of here!"

The girl only laid there in a lifeless heap with an occasional twitch thrown in for the hell of it, that is, until Shego became annoyed by the girl's ignorance. The thief ripped the satin sheet off of her unwanted guest, causing the girl to shiver and subconsciously reach for it. Shego leaned over the girl, reaching down with her right hand to push wild strands of hair out of the girls face and tucking them behind her ear. Now the girl seemed to be responding, as she cracked open her eyes, smiling at the figure above her.

The mercenary smiled back, leaning down, positioning her mouth by the girl's ear, "Perhaps you didn't hear me, Love…" she paused before screeching, "The Fuck out of my place before I scorch your ass!"

The girl was stunned by the sudden outburst, just staring up at her Empress with wide eyes. Shego glared at the girl before standing back up straight, proceeding to walk into her bathroom for a deserved shower. After the thief had disappeared into the bathroom, the girl jumped out of the bed and quickly gathered up her things, grabbing the pile of bills off the dresser, and getting the hell out of dodge. The girl had heard of the Empress' temper, but had just regarded it to a rebellious rumor about the woman; now she knew better.

**Let me guess, you assumed that the job Shego was referring to in the beginning was her being a prostitute? And are we a bit shocked that Shego isn't? /snickers at the usual stereotype**

**But more importantly: **

**Who is that in Shego's bed? **

**Are You Sure? **

**Really? **

**Alright then, I'll take your word on it. **

**Up Next: Chapter 2 "Douches and Frizzy Hair."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Government Hooker – Kigo**_

_**I replied to Comments at the end of this. FYI There.**_

_**Yes, I always respond one way or another, so please, go ahead and comment all feedback helps me.**_

_**Alrighty now, I'm actually surprised anyone found any interest in this to be quite honest. **_

_**Note: This chapter just seems to be a bit off, I just completely took a different route then what I had previously intended to. **_

_**Why? Cus I freaking can, is why.**_

_**Chapter 2: "Douches and Frizzy Hair"**_

The mercenary groaned in frustration, the session last week with the redhead wasn't enough, she needed something more. Something to drown out the infernal pleas of her body, this was maddening, she felt like one of the many crack heads running around; addicted to the rush, only to find out her supplier has been arrested. That was figuratively speaking, of course, but Shego would kill to have a supplier, just to know that she could get what her body craved at any time was a scandalous thought.

Here she was, the most dangerously powerful woman in the world, gripping both sides of her sink, teeth gritted together in aggravation. Shego looked into the mirror; the stress was getting to her, as she ran both hands over her face she noticed the dark circles under her eyes were coming to look like bruises. Her once proud smirk was currently a void, indifferent line, lips hardly lush at all anymore and now small wrinkles shown themselves around the corners of her mouth. Once seductively smooth ebony hair was frizzy, the ends of the shafts beginning to split, she didn't know the last time she had any work done on it.

Shego stopped her evaluation of her body right then and there, before she lost what self worth she still had left, not that the amount was something to brag about. The thief hung her head, looking down at the sink, and at the same time not looking at anything at all. A long aspirated sigh escaped her lips, looking back up into the mirror she smirked for the first time in months.

~i~

_The Director's chair was quite comfy, Italian Leather with goose down stuffing, the woman has class, I'll admit. Too bad she'll never sit in it again; my CrewlGuards would never allow it. Yes of course there is the chance of munity but the rookies, contrary to popular belief, aren't that stupid. I single handedly wiped out almost half of Global Justice's officers in under thirty minutes, and I can easily do it again. _

_ Besides this time I'll have help, with the group I've assembled to lead my ranks, I simply call them my Crew; hence CrewlGuards. Well, I thought it was clever, nevertheless, Anne agrees as well; if she says its good then I'll accept it. I'm glad that I spared Possible's family, as I've said before they have been a major help with gaining control of other countries. I now stood up, casually strolling through the director's office and to the balcony, observing the new recruits running through an obstacle course in the training grounds below._

_ It's quite odd, even though the Villian Community knows that I have made it big they have yet to even come begging for work. I've made it quite hard for any of them to actually work now, ordering my soldiers to promptly shoot-to-kill any law-breakers, no point in spending my new 'inheritance' having to feed and clothe some prisoners. So I guess you could call my actions budgeting, as extreme as that may be. _

_ I'm becoming suspicious of plans for an uprising from them, hell I haven't even had Drakken wondering why I went off and did this without him. That in itself is quite a shock, he used to have a fit when I would leave for an hour and not inform him; the man is quite a child. No, the man is a bloody child; he still drinks Coco-Moo in his footsie pajamas while watching some show with a walking sponge or rather._

_ It doesn't matter though; with the Tweeb's help my soldier's gear as been upgraded from mere tinker toys to actual guns, in my opinion. Mandatory to have a fully automatic assault rifle with a few goodies attached to it, like a mini-grenade launcher, night vision scope with the ability to zoom in on a target more than a mile away. The ammo has had an improvement as well; bullets are being made from the same type of metal that had originally impaled me in the electric transformer accident._

_ The bullets by themselves would do no more damage than a toddler with a baseball bat by his father's groin. But when the bullets are fired from the new rifle a drop of plasma, extracted from myself and massed produced, falls onto the bullet and starts to react with it. The reaction causes the bullet to be able to eat through most armor and poisons the target, as an added bonus._

_ Overall my army is armed to the teeth and actually knows how to use their gear. Also with my wide range of recruits from various countries I'm getting a variety of skills, I must say, though, I'm quite impressed by the archers I've acquired from Romania, never would have known that kind of talent could come from such a place. _

_ My pondering came to an end as Will Du, yes the asshole himself, came sprinting towards me almost falling over the railing to the balcony as he slid to a stop. I turned to face him; his uniform was charred and looked to have a few holes in the bullet-proof liner. His face was black, smeared with ash and what looked to be dirt._

_ "So Mr. Douche, why have you come to bother me?" I inquired, frowning at his sudden intrusion._

_ He returned the frown when I mispronounced his name, "Its Du, Ma'am. " he started before quickly brushing off the dirt from his uniform, "I have come to inform you that a squad of rebels have forced their way into the base and are now trying to retake it."_

_ I scoffed, "You seriously came up here to tell me that? Come now Douche, you've handled worse adversaries in the break room."_

_ "True as that may be, I've never had to fight Kim Possible before, and it seems her tech boy Wade has upgraded her battle suit, none of our defenses are working to stop her." He said still dusting himself off, it was apparent the boy didn't like to do dirty work._

_ I raised an eyebrow at his statement, "Kimmie's here? Isn't that convenient?"_

_ He looked at me, quite puzzled, "Convenient? How is that convenient? Ma'am nothing is working, not even our plasma cannons. If our cannons cannot penetrate the fabric of her suit then yours couldn't either."_

_ I just chuckled at the boy, "Call a in a Code Green, and seal all entrances of the base shut. No one comes in, nor goes out; besides myself and my Crew of course." _

_ The boy saluted before sprinting off from wherever he came, barking orders into his radio as he went. I took one last look from the balcony before returning inside, starting to pack up my few belongings. I was glad that I had not officially moved into the base yet, it would have been a pity to destroy all my things. _

_ I was used to this, though, barely getting somewhere before having to pack up and travel on again or to just leave it to burn. But now that Kimmie would be out of the way this will be the last time I'll ever have to do this, besides it was starting to get annoying. Every temporary home I would move into, she would come along and blow the thing up, wasn't that a waste? I think so, why not just destroy whatever Drakken had thought up instead of doing in the whole fucking base?_

_ The girl was odd._

~i~

The woman stood behind Shego carefully working to thin the mercenary's hair, "H-how are you today, Empress?"

"Don't even try to small talk me; I'll have none of that nonsense." Shego replied, earning a twinge of fear from her hairdresser, continuing to file her glove's claws.

Most people would think that the woman's nails grew at a faster rate, due to how often she could be found filing them. But in reality it was her glove's claws that needed to be constantly sharpened, it was a common misconception. Global Justice had developed the claws for her gloves; when she had been a superhero for Team Go.

The claws are made from a type of metal that acted like regular fingernails, so it was regenerating the lost material. This way if the tip of a claw was to chip at one point the metal wouldn't need to be replaced. The substance is the predecessor of Kim's battle suit regenerative technology.

Shego extended each finger, carefully inspecting each claw, if one was too dull it would not cleanly slice through, causing it to get stuck. She looked into the hairdresser's mirror, smirking at what she could see; all of her flaws from the morning were gone. Martha Malsien was a miracle worker when it came to appearances, she could take anyone off the street and turn them into a stunning creature.

That was why Shego came here; it was nice to be able to leave her Penthouse for something other than politics or to settle down some half-baked civil war. Often she did wonder if the brawlers were half-baked themselves when they started, always the same groups fighting it out but each time with bigger numbers; it was like trying to stop children from killing each other, in a literal sense. She shrugged off the thoughts, today was her day, the world can go to hell for all she could care.

Although the world was quite the opposite now thanks to the mercenary. Due to the harsher punishments crime was at an all-time low, almost nonexistent in some parts of the world. Like in Go-City, where Shego currently resided, no one would be foolish enough to commit a crime. For the moment all was calm and right with the world, and things seemed to be going to stay that way.

A noisy commotion suddenly started up outside the small building, Shego raised her gloved hand to signal Martha to stop as she turned her head to the large windows at the front of the building. One of her Crew, looking to be Will, was hitting something with his truncheon repeatedly while a large group of civilians had formed a circle around the officer and his target. The mercenary sighed, before slowly getting up, walking over to the door, opening it and leaning out to see what was happening.

Shego raised an eyebrow; Will was beating a girl, while she held onto a loaf of French bread, most likely from the grocer's beside the hairdresser's shop. He ordered the girl to let go of the loaf, but she wasn't listening, how could she? The mercenary was reminded of herself in her earlier years, she had started small stealing apples or the like, so she knew it was awfully hard to comply when you're at risk of getting your head bashed in.

The group of civilians started to back away as Shego exited the Hairdressers, curlers on one side of her head, while the other was still a frizzy mess. She waited for the opportunity to strike, and promptly did as Will paused, raising his truncheon over his head to deliver a final blow. She lashed out, grabbing the truncheon, proceeding to smack Will on the back of the knee, causing him to go down.

Shego lunged forward, holding the truncheon across his neck pulling his head back against her shoulder, "The hell do you think you're doing, Douche?"

Will somewhat struggled against his Empress before giving up, "She stole that bread right in front of us, what was I to do? Let her simply take it?"

"Yes." The thief replied, pulling the truncheon towards her, making it push against his throat more, "If I am not mistaken thanks to DNAmy's work on plants our entire food crop has quadrupled in the past five years. So yes, let her take it, there is more than enough to go around."

The officer was speechless, she did have a point food prices were at an all time low and there was often surplus. He didn't reply, partly due to the fact that his windpipe was being crushed, and he had nothing to add. Will breathed a sigh of relief when the truncheon was removed from his throat; his moment of contentment was gone soon after he was struck in the temple, slouching over unconscious.

Shego threw the truncheon down beside the officer before turning to the girl, who was still in shock. Or maybe it was fear that was keeping her glued to that spot on the ground, whatever it was it didn't look good on her. The girl's face was bruised, but she wasn't bleeding from any place besides a small nick on her check. Well, the thief assumed that was blood, it could just be a dirt smear, the girl was quite filthy.

"So Blondie, are we just going to stare at each other all day or are you going to stand up and scamper off to wherever the hell you came from?" she bluntly asked, making a name for the girl based off her hair. The girl just stared at her, seeming to at a loss of how to respond to the question, before unsteadily getting up and stumbling off down the sidewalk, French bread in hand.

The mercenary shrugged, a hobo was of no concern of hers, she knew that if she was to make an exception for one street rat then others would follow. Shego turned around, motioning for someone to remove Will from the street, no point in making someone late for work if they were to hit him. As she walked back into the salon Martha promptly started to work on her before she could even sit down.

~i~

_ Martha did a marvelous job on me; by god I look even better than I did five years ago, if that's even possible. I feel much better now, good bye Ugly Fucker, hello Sexy Bitch! I do believe this is a cause for celebration, but I'd like a date though… Isn't much fun to be alone all the time, maybe that redhead might like to come. _

_ What was her name, anyways? Doesn't matter I guess, I can just go down to her corner, she better be there or the slut's on my Shit-List. That's a pretty long list already, being the world's population is already on it. Why do people annoy me so badly? It has to be the ignorance that radiates off of them._

_Is ignorance contagious? I hope not, or we're all fucked._

_ "Sammie! Go to Sanderson Street, by McAlister's Warehouse." I ordered my driver. _

_ Although I'd rather drive myself, due to security purposes and the fact that one way or another I always seem to get plastered out of my skull, my guards have convinced me to let one of them drive instead. Not that I hardly mind, it lets me have more freedom that way and an extra beer or two. It's not that I'm a slobbering glutton that literally has to have an IV full of alcohol to even make it through the hour; it's more of a time that I can have fun. _

_ Fun. I hardly know the meaning of the word anymore, if I had known this was the price of taking over the world I would have happily sat in prison cell at Global Justice Headquarters. Perhaps I can get someone to make me a time machine, screw the DeLorean though; I want something sporty like a Ducati. Yes, a black Ducati with green neon lights acting as pinstripes down the side of it._

_ I quickly wrote down the specifications for my new motorcycle, putting away my note book as the bulletproof limousine came to a stop in front of an old abandoned warehouse. No movement was detected in or around the structure, I was about to get out and investigate when a large muscular African American man came walking out of the building and towards the limousine. _

_ "Wha'cha wan'? We g'ts no gurls for joo!" he informed me and my driver, waving his hands to motion us on._

_ I rolled down my window as he stood right outside the door going on with his rant, "Joo h't-shot bidness bast'rds keep 'urting muh girls! No more of dat! So you go n'w!"_

_ With an amused laugh I forced open the door, knocking the man to the ground, dumbfounded. He didn't seem to realize who I was still, as he jumped up and took a swing at me, which I easily dodged. I recoiled the next time he struck out, grabbing his hand, turning around and throwing him to the ground. Some of the girls started to walk outside to see what the commotion was, only to start to retreat back inside when they saw that I could be their potential customer. _

_ The man got to his feet yet again, eyes wide as she seemed to piece together what he had done. Immediately he began to apologize in a jumbled mess, going down to his knees, literally pleading for my forgiveness. I put on a serious face, looking to the man's eyes, before scoffing and walking inside the warehouse; the man quickly followed._

_ He was the first to speak, "W'at is the Emp'ess lookin' fur tod'y? Iz of got som' new gurls this'in week." _

_ "You know I'm looking for a redhead, that's all I ever get here." I stated, looking around at the cots evenly spaced and made up throughout the warehouse._

_ "I waz t'inkin' youz-ah 'ike sum of muh 'ther gurls, cus youz done went t'rough all muh reds." He simply shrugged, before unlocking a door and leading me inside._

_ I hadn't realized that I had gone through so many girls, but then again not too many redheads were stupid enough to come into this city. About once a month we have a group of vigilantes bringing in a redhead and claiming it is Kim Possible trying to get the billion dollar reward. I don't blame them though, if I was in their position I would have turned in my own brother, preferably Hego, if it meant I even had a chance to get that reward money._

_ So I guess you could say that redheads were an endangered species around these parts, much to my disappointment I didn't like reusing them it wasn't sanitary. Then again picking a prostitute every other week couldn't be safe; there is the minor detail that my guards always seem to forget when they get onto me about my habits. My body can easily fend off any common disease that most people would have to worry about, much to my appreciation. _

_ We approached the division of the warehouse that was sectioned off by multiple hanging sheets for the girls to relax in until it was time to go out about town. Inside the make-shift room was probably thirty-five girls sprawled out on various pieces of furniture and rugs on the ground. The most reoccurring hair color was brunette, such a boring color to me; everyone is a brunette it seemed nowadays. _

_ Off to one side was the group of redheads, I could easily recognize them all, I guess you could call me a regular. There was one new addition that I could see, a blonde girl; she was facing away from me, reading a book it looked like. A predatory grin slowly carved its way into my face as I made my way over to her, and eventually standing right behind her._

_ "Do blondes really have more fun?" I teasingly asked the girl, who seemed to ignore me._

_ I jabbed her in the back with the toe my stiletto, finally getting a response, "Huh? Oh, we sometimes have more fun, although it seems that Brunettes just suck the fun out of everything beforehand though."_

_ I wasn't expecting such a collected answer; she certainly wasn't one of the girls was it? The blonde obviously had an education, while her peers spoke in the same demeanor as their pimp. It seems I've made my decision for tonight; I looked over at the man, nodding my head in confirmation. _

**~i~**

**I would like to add that I have no outline, so I'm just pulling this out of thin air. If something is out of place please tell me, I get sidetracked and lose my train of thought at times 3**

**Oh yeah, Will is a douche, and likes to use a Truncheon. So that will be normal in my stories, gots to have my own version of these characters right? Right. So deal with it.**

**The hell is the Blonde girl? **

**Am I just making things up that have nothing to do with the actual plot? **

**Do I have a plot? **

**Have I just been BSing you this whole time?**

**Find out all of this and more in:**

**"_Chapter 3: I could be Sex, Unless you Want to Hold Hands._"**

**(Yes, that was the original name for this chapter; I messed up and typed the wrong name into the First Chapter's preview. Sorry.)**

**Honulicious Well I'll say it had taken Shego about a Year to completely rule over the major countries of the world. I mean she now has control over the largest organization, and who knows what all the resources Global justice has accumulated over the years.**

**So Kimmie was in her bed in the beginning? I'll be damned, I didn't know that. (: After reading this update have you changed your mind? Or are you still sticking to it?**

**I do suppose it would be sad if Kim was a prostitute, I guess we'll have to find out though. **

**dmnchld1029 Why thank you for the comment yours has to be the most productive one I've gotten to be honest. **

**I assumed many people would think that Shego was the prostitute being that she is in pretty much every other fanfiction out there, and the fact that 'Hooker' is in the title. /shrugs XD**

**Why thank you, I wanted her to try and figure out why she had done that, and what her trigger was. Although I don't think she really understands herself at the present moment.**

**You do have a point, why would she trust the Possibles? Why don't they turn on her? **

**Let's find in the next few chapters out shall we? **

**mika lilbit1016 Thank you very much for your Comments, a lot of viewers (from other sites as well) seem to think it's very interesting actually XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Government Hooker – Kigo**_

_**EDIT: Spelling and Gramma caught by dmnchld1029 **_

_**First off, Thank You for all of the Story/Author Favorites! My Inbox was full of them 3**_

**There's going to be a few characters interacting in this chapter, hopefully it won't get too confusing. **

**I do believe I have each 'thought' worded so you can tell whose it is, and the lot.**

**Oh, Will Du and William are two different people, just to add that in.**

**Answered Reviews at The Bottom.**

**Eh~**

_**Chapter 3: "I Could Be Sex, Unless You Want To Hold Hands."**_

_~I~_

_ This is nice, for the first time in months I don't feel so dirty like a tool to be used, I can't remember the last time I've felt this nice. These sheets are so smooth and silky, nothing like those threadbare cotton ones of mine. Oh the smells, the smell of clean and contentment, not sweat and guilt. You know that smell; a freshly laundered bed and you just can't help but to let all your troubles sail away. _

_ I don't want to wake up; no I don't ever want to leave this bed, this wonderfully clean and refreshing bed. Actually, I don't ever want to leave her, that fantastic woman, that beautifully gallant woman. I wince at the thought of never having been chosen by her, originally I had begged William to let me stay, and to send out someone else. The other girl's stories had frightened me, for they had often told stories of their nights with the Empress._

_ The stories depicted this breathtaking woman as a monster hungry for sex and would happily use you to her heart's content. As a fiend with an immense craving for the bodies of women, a ruthless force not to be reckoned with. I was blinded by such false allegations, she may come off as the very thing that had been described, but on the inside the woman was… I'm quite speechless to be honest._

_ I pleaded Mister Williams to not subject me to such a high-profile client, even though I have been in the business for a year now it had just been in a smaller town. Go-City was many times larger than Middleton, it had grown quite a bit since Empress had taken up residence there. Rumor has it that the only reason she had chosen this city was to banish her siblings from their homes; some sort of a feud had been going on. _

_I was quite nervous when two of the other girls had taken me back into the boudoir; I had never been taken there before. Normally the only girls that ever went back into the room were ones that had prestigious clients, but I guess that would be me now. Most of the girls had been there for years and had never been chosen by the Empress, but I had only arrived, more like picked up off the streets, little under a day ago. _

_ The ranks in the harem were based on seniority, and I had apparently sent the system into an uproar with me being chosen. Enough of that now, oh the lighting in this room is so good; too bad I can now see my flaws. My blonde hair looks so dull, my blue eyes are so ugly, they aren't even blue hardly more of an off grey. _

_ Hopefully the girls can make me look presentable after they put the makeup on, wait; they just brushed my hair and gave me a pale red dress to wear. The bitches are trying to ruin my chances of impressing the Empress, well that won't stop me. Williams' calling me, better throw this dress on, I'm already a mess, might as well not be late._

_ I sprinted in bare feet, carrying the worn out blue high heels, towards the limo and slowing down to a fast walk as I exited the door. William looked at me like I was going to get a beating later for coming out in such a disheveled condition, but I could care less anymore. The limousine door opened, and a clawed green gloved reach out of the darkness towards me; I grabbed it._

_ Empress examined me with furrowed eyebrows, "You're fucking kidding me?"_

_ I just lowered my head, "No."_

_ She sat back into her seat, before shrugging; it didn't seem to matter to her. I was relieved and yet puzzled, it didn't seem like her to have anything less than perfection. I entered the limousine, sitting down and closing the door. _

_ "So…" she looked at me predatorily smiling, "What are you in the mood for?"_

_ The others were right; she really didn't waste any time with us, then again we are all her pawns. I quickly slipped on the high heels before answering, "I'm up for whatever you are, babe."_

_ Empress scooted across the seat towards me, reaching out and pushing some loose hair behind my ear, "That's what I like to hear." _

_ She grabbed my arm, pulling me to her and I mentally preparing myself, before she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I was thinking Italian, actually. Papa Rick's is such a wonderful little eatery."_

_ I was taken aback; shouldn't she be ripping this dress off of me and ravishing my body with those claws of hers? As she looked at me for an answer I just nodded my head, before she ordered the driver to go. The driver waved a hand in acknowledgment before starting to drive off._

_ Empress just stared at me, seeming to be examining every inch of me once over and then some. I was becoming quite uncomfortable, even more now than I originally was before I had even entered the vehicle. After a few minutes of awkward silence she finally broke it._

_ "You really do look like shit, Blondie." That earned a raised eyebrow from me, "So… Put this on and shut up."_

_ Empress removed her arm from my shoulders, reaching up under the seat, producing a white box with a green ribbon. _

_~I~_

"Excuse me, Mrs. Possible? May I speak to you?" Will Du asked from his bed in the Go-City hospital.

He had been brought there after Shego had knocked him out the day before last, he was lucky to even be alive. His skull had a major crack by the temple, which had caused bleeding but not enough to cause brain damage. Anne soon approached him, carrying his new change of bandages.

"Of course Will, what is it?" she asked as she began the process of replacing his soiled dressings.

Will winced as she worked, "You see, Shego did something that quite puzzled me a few days ago."

Anne cut him off, before she paused to cut the new wrappings, "I've been told of the incident, actually; it surprised me as well."

"I want to know why, orders were to shoot on sight, why save that girl?" he questioned.

She began to ponder the event before replying, "I did a year or two in psychology in college you know," she started, trying to choose the right words, "in my opinion Shego is suffering from a hero complex. It's an event affecting people who seek recognition, usually by creating a desperate situation which they can resolve."

"In this case it was saving the girl from her own laws; I do not know why she chose the girl that we may never know. But for whatever reason, Shego felt compelled to 'save' the girl, and in the process almost killing you." The doctor shrugged as she put away her equipment, "It would explain her 'sessions' with those prostitutes she's so fond of, of course that could just be taken as pity."

Will nodded in agreement, deciding not to press the issue any farther, it wasn't any of his concern. He started to feel the effect of the painkillers starting to go into play as he drifted off to sleep. Anne looked at the boy, if he was to become meddlesome this could become a problem, but he won't be going anywhere for a while with the head injury.

~I~

_The girl didn't look half bad, if anything, I'd say I'd out done myself with that dress. Monique is a whizz at fashion, I need to remember to help her career along a little bit more, she's designed enough for me. I'm glad that William keeps a record of all clothing sizes for his girls, or this may not have worked out like I'd hoped._

_ Oh well, doesn't matter I suppose, here we are, we have the Eatery all to ourselves; I'd like to thank the owners for doing that, and my plasma for making it possible. The girl is odd, I wonder if there is something wrong with her; hopefully not I have too many other pests to take care of. If I didn't know better I think I'd gone soft; no men get soft when they older, women get colder, so where the fuck do I stand? _

_ Blondie broke me out of my thoughts, "Thank you, for all of this. And what you did the other day."_

_ I just grinned at the girl, she did look happier in comparison to when I saw her a few days ago. It's some type of irony that I would run into like that, but I'm not complaining, at least with this one I don't have to baby her. Oh good lord, the other girls, they were nuisances from hell, hardly literate and what they could read was appalling. _

_ Yes, the other girls were my personal sex toys, they didn't know any different and from what I could gather they could care less. But this girl, she's different, and she hasn't gotten on my nerves yet, so I guess I'll keep her. I wonder how much William would sell her to me for, probably not that much; hell I could probably just take her and he wouldn't even notice._

_ William wasn't right in the head either, I think he muttered something about being from Jamaica once, or was that Detroit? I don't rightly know, you can't understand him for nothing with that damn accent of his. Then again maybe he's just drunk, he slurs enough of his words together that is a likely possibility._

_ "You're Welcome, Love." I finally answered cutting into my steak. _

_ Blondie looked at me puzzled, "Steak? At an Italian place? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of even coming here in the first place?"_

_ "I like steak, so I get it." I waved my hand dismissively at her, taking a bite of the medium rare delicacy. _

_ We ate in silence the rest of the meal, just enjoying each other's company, as clique as that may be. She seemed to be glad to get away from the girls as I was, although I couldn't imagine having to live with them. Maybe I really should buy her, hell the world's mine anyways might as well acquire some more of it. _

_ After the meal we left, and by her request we went back to my penthouse soon afterwards. A switch must have gone off in her mind as I locked the door to my bedroom behind us; she turned to face me with a sly grin. I returned the smile and tried to pass by her, only to be roughly pushed into the door behind me, her hands working to unfasten the off-grey long sleeved button up shirt I was wearing. I allowed her to remove my shirt, but stopped her as she went for my skinny jeans._

_ "You be a good girl, besides I have a few things I need to finish." I stated, walking over to my desk, taking my seat, "why don't you go take a bath and stay out of my hair?"_

_ She just stared at me for a moment, looking even more clueless right now than she did the day she stole the bread. I motioned towards the bathroom door behind her, before turning back towards my desk to start reviewing and signing some papers. I heard the bathroom door open and close soon afterwards._

_ I know, you'd think I would lie on my ass all day just soaking up the world's funds and spending them on every little thing I wanted. Which is pretty much what I do, but I do work for it, even if it is just little jobs like this. I've worked my whole life, struggling to make ends meet and usually at my wit's end with my employers; so it makes it hard just to quit cold turkey. Besides if I don't take an active role in the world, my world, then it will just go straight to hell; and I can't prove that damnable Possible right, now can I?_

_ Almost an hour has passed since the girl had gone into the bathroom, I'm starting to become worried, somewhat. No, it's not that she's been in there for that long; it's the fact that I haven't heard any noise after she had settled down into the bath water. With my luck she had slit her wrists or some shit like that, which explains me being so reluctant to even go into the room._

_ It's not the idea of suicide that makes me sick, it's actually having to see them. I've never understood how someone could do that to themselves, how they could tolerate that pain to go quietly. I know I would be screaming out in agony, of course I've never been good with cuts; now gashes I'm fine with. Don't ask me why, that's just how it works._

_ Walking over to the door I mentally prepared myself for what, in my mind, I was about to see. I knocked once, before slowly opening the door enough to peek my head in. I now slipped my head inside the door, surveying the bathroom, as my eyes fell to the bathtub the first genuine smile I've had in years spread across my face._

_ Blondie was reclined in the bathtub, her head snuggly placed in the built in headrest, sleeping like a rock. I slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind me, making my way over to the side of the tub I knelt down beside it. I dipped a hand into the water, it was becoming ice cold, with a twitch of my hand I began to warm the liquid back up with my plasma._

_ The girl sighed contently as the water began to heat up, I removed my hand when the water began to make the mirrors fog over. I made a motion to stand up, only to be stopped as Blondie reached out and grabbed the hand that I had just removed from the water. She looked up at me with a shy grin this time; she looked to be unsure of my intentions towards her judging by her now timid movements towards me. _

_ "What?" I asked, moving to sit on the side of the tub._

_ Blondie just looked at me with uncertainty before shrugging, settling back down into the water. She placed her arm across her chest, somewhat covering herself from me, doing the same with one of her legs. Was I actually making her uncomfortable by not treating her like one of my other toys?_

_ I sighed, "Alright, here's how this works, you tell me what you want to do and we'll do it."_

_ She raised an eyebrow at me like I had just grown two heads, before shrugging again, settling down farther into the water. I coughed loudly, trying to get her answer me, only to have silence in reply. Furrowing my eyebrows I squeezed her hand tightly, earning a squeak, but still no answer. _

_ I now growled, "Either you answer me, or I'm going to beat one out of you." _

_ "I don't know what you want me to say, I'm not used to this…" she finally whispered._

_ It looked as though she was close to tears, much to my dismay, this is exactly why I had stopped spoiling my toys; they never had a voice. I hated having to make all the decisions, dammit I have do it all day long for pretty much the free world. Why can't someone else tell me what I'm going to do? _

_ Oh right, that's not how it goes._

_ I felt an arm slid around my bare midsection, I had not bothered to put my shirt back on, before her face followed suit pressing into my abdomen. I placed my free hand on her back, rubbing small circles into her upper back; she still had a firm grip on my other one. _

_ "You're so warm." She mumbled into my skin._

_ As I held her right hand I now realized she had on a ring, it was just a plain metal one with an engraving. I inspected it before trying to slide it off to get a better look at the lettering. She quickly jerked her hand away, balling her hand up in a fist, "Please don't, it's all I have left of my mother." She hesitantly stated._

_ What can more can I say?_

_ The girl is odd._

_~i~_

Shego awaked to the sound someone pounding on her bedroom door, and the smothering feeling of someone on top of her. Blondie was sprawled out on the mercenary, her face buried in the thief's neck, blissfully unaware of the chaos in arising. The mercenary rolled the girl off, before sliding out of the bed and stumbling over to the door.

Shego adjusted her bra then unlocked the door, one of her Crewlguards barged in only to freeze as his eyes rested on the nude sleeping girl. He whipped his towards the mercenary, meeting her fist half way as she punched him in the jaw. The thief hated when someone barged into her room, especially when she had a girl over; she never did like to share her toys.

"The hell do you think you're doing beating my door down at fucking four in the morning?" Shego quietly asked, grabbing her guard by the collar and dragging him out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

He was stunned for a moment before picking himself up recoiling from the event, "Sorry for the intrusion, Ma'am. But Kim Possible has been captured."

Shego scoffed, Kimmie was 'captured' once a month, it was like her period, it caused many a headache and the frustration from all the fake Kims made her even more bitchy than usual, "Oh please Donald, we both know it isn't her, damn those citizen arrests."

"Anne is positive it is her daughter, she's never taken interest in one of the other Kims has she had this one. Besides she's taken a DNA test and the results backed up her claim." Donald reported, rubbing his now sore chin.

Before either could say another word the door opened and a still naked Blondie stepped out, latching onto Shego. The girl began to mumble something incoherently into the older woman's chest about the mercenary coming back to bed. Shego glared at Donald and his wandering eyes as she escorted her guest back into the bedroom.

_**Have any questions? Any Ideas on what you think is going to happen? Review and tell me. ~**_

_**TaintedFlare: **__Oh no, who IS Blondie? _

_**Dmnchild1029: **__ Well I do believe we know why she saved the girl, or at least I hope I made that clear. _

_It is a lot of girls, although she gets one every other week so that's just… 130 girls… Oh well, William (pimp) gets a shipment of girls in every so often so she really doesn't have to recycle. _

_Are still sure Blondie is Kim? Really? _

_Do I just love screwing with your mind? I think I do._

_Oh yes, I've hated Will since the series, so I finally get my revenge in my writings._

_Poor Shego hardly ever has any fun, I'd be stressed out too~_

_**Lilbit1016: **__Her sickness isn't really that bad… or is it? If anything its just stress mixed in with a few other factors._

_**Honulicious: **__Or perhaps she just has a thing for redheads and is looking for Kim to kill her. Or you're right, and I'm just trying to throw you off, or I just said that to make you question yourself and now you're really confused._

_**Yes, it's hard to get a straight answer from me, but I think it adds to the mystery and the frustration that you can't figure out what's going to happen and that is what brings you guys back. TeeHee~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Government Hooker – Kigo**_

_**Random tidbit of information: Martha (Hairdresser) is the only Original Character in this. *gasp***_

_**I love screwing with your minds.~**_

_**Reviews are answered at the Bottom.**_

_**Chapter 4: **__**"Attention Whore"**_

Shego couldn't believe her eyes there she was, her Princess, bound to a metal table with as many restraints as they could possibility attach to the girl. No, she wasn't her Princess; those days were over by a long-shot and would never come back. She had stopped being the thief's Princess the day the mercenary stopped feeling, that damnable day. Empress just smirked at the redhead, who in returned just blankly stared at the ceiling, not even bothering to waste her energy starting up any banter with her old nemesis.

Blondie also observed the restrained girl, only for a moment before turning to embrace her new owner. The redhead didn't matter to the blonde; it didn't really register to the girl why her Empress was so engrossed with the prisoner when she was standing right there. Shego just pushed the blonde away before approaching the group of vigilantes that had brought Kim in, thanking them and giving them the reward money.

Blondie's attention turned back to the redhead, she rested her forehead on the bulletproof glass that made up the walls of the cell. Her breath created a light coating of fog on the glass, which was promptly attacked with a finger, drawing a large heart. The girl giggled at her own childish-antics, before stopping when she realized the prisoner was staring at her.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the redhead who was mouthing something at her, but the words couldn't be heard from the soundproof glass. Blondie made a motion, pointing to her ears, trying to communicate she couldn't hear the redhead. Kim finally stopped, turning her head and looking back up at the ceiling, when Shego came back over with the blonde.

"Come on, Love." Shego ordered, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist, "William should be here by now with your things."

This caused the blonde to smile; she was glad that her Empress' attention was all hers now, and the fact that she had been bought the night prior helped things along. Everything was like it should be, the blonde thought, even though she had just known her Empress for less than a few days and just one of those days personally. But time didn't matter; the two had a connection, as odd as that connection maybe it was still present and that's all that mattered.

The pair traveled upward, out of the basement, to the ground level floor of the apartment building turned new Global Justice headquarters. As Shego had predicted William was just outside the building with a small duffel bag containing the girl's clothes and other personal effects. The African American man smiled with a literal golden grin, most of his teeth had been replaced with golden ones, or most likely gold-plated ones; the man was a cheapskate.

"Iz be of m'ssin ya, Bl'ndie. Youz waz de f'nest p'ece of azz 've had in a wh'le." The man proudly stated, walking over towards the girl with open arms, only to be stopped by a punch to the face.

Shego grabbed William's shirt collar, pulling him down to her level, "You ever speak to that girl like that again and I swear to you I'll scorch your ass so bad that those whores of yours won't even have to pay for your cremation."

"Iz waz just'sa kiddin', noh needin' fur nothin' l'ke dat!" he pleaded, cradling his broken nose with one hand, and holding his other hand up in surrender.

Blondie grinned at the man before latching onto her Empress' waist, drawing the older woman's attention back to her. Shego shoved the man backwards into a couple of trashcans, picking up the girl's duffel bag, and going back into the building. The girl still had her grin plastered across her face as she took one final look at the man, only to become puzzled as a young boy lay where William should have been. Blondie was about to question the sight but decided against it, the boy had waddled away to who knows where anyhow. The pair now entered the elevator that would take them down to the restricted floor that housed Shego's penthouse along with the rest of the underground headquarters.

From the outside, the building looked to be like any other in the vicinity but unbeknownst to the civilians it was the new Global Justice Headquarters. The building's basement was expanded to make a home for Shego while the rest of the headquarters were placed in underground bunkers throughout the city connected by tunnels. With this placement and long webs of tunnels it would make it hard to completely destroy or overtake the base.

Also with this design it made it hard for anyone to get out of the base that had little prior knowledge of it. Shego had planned ahead with that one, after becoming stressed that one day Kim Possible might actually escape if she was ever to have been captured. But now the stress had returned, if Kim was to get loose, the redhead escaping would be the least of the mercenary's worries.

Yet once again thinking ahead, Shego ordered for Kim to be on an hourly dosage of sedatives to keep the hero doped up enough to disorientate her. Anne had volunteered to personally oversee her daughter's welfare, which the thief did not object to. If Dr. Possible was to try and free her daughter one of the guards would shoot her in a heartbeat; cruel yet effective in Shego's mind.

The mercenary had not decided what she would do to the teen hero, killing her would be much too easy. Although to keep her alive was putting all New Global Justice members in jeopardy, once again bring up the point of her getting loose. It was maddening, to the point of the mercenary going down to the cell that held the redhead and pacing; trying to talk herself into going through with it.

~i~

_ Empress seems to be stressed; I don't like seeing her like this, ever since that damnable redhead was brought in. What is her name? Oh, Kim Possible or something, who ever she is, she needs to leave already. She's been cutting into my time with my Mistress for god's sake._

_ Wait, I remember her now, she was always on the news, saving the world or shaking her ass as a cheerleader. Oh, dat ass, mine's better though, Mistress says so, so it must be true. Although I don't like the fact that Empress knows what the redhead's ass looks like, but doesn't matter I guess; she's mine and mine only._

_ I don't understand why she keeps the redhead on all those medications, is she a crack-head and this is some sort of a rehab? I wonder what Mistress would do if Kim was to magically happen to overdose, probably nothing, what's the worst that could happen anyways? Besides, I think that the girl is crazy, she acts madder than a hatter at times._

_ Always mouthing things to me, even though she knows damn well that the glass is soundproof, or trying to get me to come into the cell with her. How stupid does she think that I am? I know that I'm just a prostitute but still, I'm not ignorant, none at all. I'm becoming quite offended by this nonsense; if she doesn't stop I'm going to get rid of her. _

_~I~_

Will Du stood positioned at the door of Kim Possible's cell, he held a automatic weapon loaded with the specially designed plasma-reactive bullets. He had finally been released by Anne to go back to work a few hours ago, after being held three days extra for reasons still unknown to him. He surveyed the security cameras and Kim's immediate family that was randomly placed throughout the concrete room.

The Tweebs were just standing there staring at the redhead contained in the bullet-proof cell, with a look of indifference on their faces. Mr. Possible seemed to be too involved in this work to even pay Kim any mind, his eyes fixed on the portable tablet in his hands. Monique was present as well, but just like Mr. Possible, she had other interests on her mind, preferably Donald, the CrewlGuard that had originally informed Shego of Kim's capture.

Will was baffled by the family's actions; you would think they would have more concern for Kim's wellbeing. He wasn't allowed time to think before Anne approached him, motioning to open the cell door; it was time for Kim's hourly sedative. He opened and closed the door after Mrs. Possible had made her way into the cell; Will now turned around and observed the doctor, ready to fire if she tried anything.

Anne just stood there staring at the young woman that was supposed to be her daughter, but she knew better. There was no way that girl was her, of course, but this is how it had to be. Besides at least now with the loss of the girl everything could fall into place, it was all for the greater good of the world.

What was the cost of one life lost for millions for others to be spared? Was that even something she could judge? No, she had never judged people before, why start now? Especially judging yourself for something that you didn't come up with, but she is a part of this scheme. Did that make her a devil, or a saint?

She shook the thoughts out of her head, her mind needed to be clear; to mess this up would be the end of her. Placing the needle into the girl's skin, the doctor's own skin shivered with regret, the girl started to convulse, her hands pulling at the restraints that bound her to the metal table. Anne's eyes shot open wide with shock, something was wrong, this drug was supposed to be painless.

The doctor's attention turned to the vial of medicine she had just filled the syringe with, it wasn't the correct medication. This wasn't the sedative; it was the same drug that was used when executing prisoners. Anne knew she had wasted too much time already, it was too late to try and save the girl now; but not late enough to get what information she needed.

~I~

_Her nails are sharp, my back is going to have gashes all over it, not that I mind though, isn't like it will just heal itself in a matter of hours. I kind of wish I could control my healing, at least then I could keep these scratches or have a love bite to show off. Oh listen to me, I sound like a horny teenage boy trying to find proof to show my friends what I've been up to._

_ I don't need proof though; my Crewlguards get an earful of her moans every time my bedroom door closes. I wonder how far those cries of passion carry. The tunnels are built so that sound travels quite easily, so I could guess that the majority of the base can hear. _

_ These are the moments I've grown to love over the past week; it's amazing my life could change so drastically. It's not the sex that I'm talking about, no; it's this girl, just to see her happy brings a smile to my face. My bliss is just watching her, to know that she's content with herself and her surroundings. _

_ I'm a bitch though, well of course I am, but seriously, I'm a literal bitch, I'm at her mercy. If that girl says jump I don't even ask 'How High', I already know what she wants and it seems to be me. I still don't understand the girl, why the hell she actually puts up with me escapes my mind. _

_ But I don't know what has gotten into Blondie, she's becoming so damn clingy all the time; it's becoming unbearable almost. Then again I'm not really used to having anyone around, being alone for the majority of my years and then all at once having someone that actually wants to be around me isn't easy to get used to. Hopefully I can wear her out enough this time to have a few hours of peace, she's a nymphomaniac, I swear; I didn't think I would ever meet someone that is as insatiable as I._

_ ~i~_

Shego was out of breath, panting as she finally rolled off Blondie, the girl was hardly even phased from the hours of mind numbing sex. The blonde sat up, predatorily staring at her mistress, who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. With a swift move the girl was now hovering over the older woman, wedging her knee in between the mercenary's legs.

Empress let out a sigh of defeat before relaxing down into the bed, she knew there was no fighting it; Blondie would get what she wanted eventually. The girl lunged at Shego's neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh, the thief let out a small gasp, arching her back in response. Blondie's right hand began to caress the thief's side, the other snaking its way to join the girl's knee.

Both females' heads shot to the door as it was forced open, Donald and Will Du entering the room with a distressed look on their faces. Shego didn't even pause as she threw Blondie off her and charged the boys, chasing them out of the room while shooting plasma balls at the duo. Blondie sat on the bed; she was becoming used to this type of thing, ever since that damnable Possible was brought in.

The girl looked up to see Anne standing in the doorway looking to be aggravated with something, her hand bandaged up from what looked to be a recent injury. Dr. Possible crossed the bedroom, stopping to grab a robe that was lying on the floor, giving it to Blondie to cover up with. The doctor stood before the edge of the bed, before furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

"Can I help you, Miss-?" the blonde inquired, she was puzzled to why this woman would just freely enter her Mistress' bedroom like such.

Anne just silently chuckled to herself, "You really have no clue who I am do you?"

"You're the doctor that keeps that Kim girl doped up on a regular basis, and your Empress' advisor at times." The girl replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

This caused the doctor's chuckle to disappear, her brows furrowing even more apparently trying to decide on something before finally speaking, "You're right, and I have some news that may make your day."

The girl looked at the doctor, raising her eyebrows in anticipation, "Kim Possible is dead."

"The fuck?" was the response that came from the direction of the doorway where a still nude Shego stood wide eyed.

~I~

_Dammit! How did I mix those vials up? I could have sworn that this was a sedative, have I lost my mind? No I haven't, there's no possible way that this mix-up is my fault; I always keep the poisons locked up tight. Someone switched these on me; I'm a trained professional and cannot make mistakes like this, besides when I restocked my medical cart last night I know I…_

_ There's no time for me to wonder, "Kimmie! Tell me now!"_

_ The redhead just looked at me with a pain filled glare, "She… said to say…"_

_ I shook the girl when she paused, unprofessional I know, but it did make her continue, "She told me to tell you…"_

_ "Tell me what?" I shook the girl harder only to have her go limp in my hands, I gritted my teeth in anger, stumbling over to one of the cell walls, punching it as hard as I could; a knuckle cracked._

_~i~_

_**Oh noes, Kim's dead; and the hell was Anne talking about? **_

_**Who killed Kim? **_

_**Was it Blondie? Or was it Anne?**_

_**Why won't I write a complete sex scene?**_

_**Did you catch the detail about William?**_

_**Will there ever be 'Official Kigo'?**_

_**What did I mean by that?**_

_**Why didn't anyone care about Kim?**_

_**Is Donald hot? Monique thinks so.**_

_**For what reason do I have to ask you these questions?**_

_**Just cus I can. 3**_

_**Darkshadow-lord: **_I don't care for the clone thing... Just to say. :3__

**_dmnchld1029: _**_Thank you for catching those mistakes, but no one's perfect X3_

_I have no clue why Anne would think Will as meddlesome, I guess we'll just have to find out._

_Shego showing apathy? Really? I never would have thought XD_

_**lilbit1016 **Ah judging from the winking face I suppose you were thinking of some sort of a sexual torture for our favorite redhead... But its too late for that now._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Government Hooker – Kigo**_

_**Chapter 5: **__**"Mind Games"**_

The mercenary snarled, punching the wall in front of her, which displaced one of the massive concrete blocks that made up a majority of the base. Shego couldn't understand how this had happened, how had someone switched the vials on Anne? The mercenary believed the older woman; she had never lied before, besides what kind of a mother would kill her own daughter.

For the past couple of years the thief felt as if she was swimming upriver, and every so often someone would come over to the edge of the bank, throwing a thirty pound weight around her neck and walk away. Shego supposed she shouldn't be fretting over the hero's death, if anything it's just one of the said weights off her shoulders. Kim's escape was inevitable, the mercenary knew she was going to have to take the girl off the sedatives, that's no way to live; but isn't like that's an issue now.

Blondie observed as her Mistress fumed, she was glad that she had not gone through with her jealously-fueled scheme. If she had then it would only be a matter of time before her Empress would find out and probably kill her. In her mind, though, the girl knew she would never have to worry about Shego harming her in any way; Mistress was wrapped around her finger.

The blonde girl also noticed Possible's family; they all seemed to be distant and indifferent to the whole situation. She supposed with all the hassle and drama Kim had caused these people that they may have turned on her; she would have. Blondie pushed all thoughts out of her head, it wasn't her job to try to figure these things out, no, her job was to keep her Empress happy.

Blondie now crossed the room towards the mercenary, latching on to the older woman as she arrived, settling her face into Shego's chest. The girl received a chuckle in return, along with a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, much to her delight. The mercenary dipped her head down, pressing her lips against the girl's cheek and blowing, treating the girl to a raspberry kiss, as one would a child. All eyes fell on the duo, some amused while others shocked to see such behavior, but all activity turned back to Kim as Empress and her pet left the holding chamber.

Anne was the first to speak, "Will I want you to go and look at every minute of video footage from the security cameras that surround the medic wing. We need to find out who switched the vials."

The boy nodded in confirmation, leaving, before Dr. Possible started again, "Alright he's gone, and Shego will be preoccupied with Blondie as usual; the hormones I gave the girl should be kicking in about now. We have the next hour at most to come up with some solutions, anyone?"

Mr. Possible shook his head as his wife's eyes looked upon him, Anne receiving the same answer from everyone she looked at, "Oh come now, we need to get this sorted out as soon as possible, the longer we wait the less chance of success we are going to have."

Donald now spoke up, shifting on his feet, "What if we contact Wade? He's a freaking genius! So he must have set up some sort of a fail-safe." His dog nodded in agreement, yipping to get his point across.

Now all eyes were upon Donald and his Rottweiler patrol dog, she had to admit for once he actually did have a good idea, "Contacting Mr. Load will be a problem, though; as we all know our communications to people outside of this building are all monitored. The new question is 'How do we contact him without the Crewlguards discovering our actions?'"

"Yeah if those snitches find out we're all screwed, well more likely dead." Donald chirped in again, now the sheep all nodded in agreement, still looking at Anne for guidance. The group noted how the older woman seemed to be scheming, her eyebrows furrowed together, deep in thought; a grin quickly forming.

~i~

_Alright, I can do this, it's no big deal I just have to slip out the base and go find Wade, no-o-o-o-o-o-o-o problem or anything. But Kim does this stuff all the time, and if that stupid redhead can do it then I can, dammit! I'm a Rockwaller for god's sake… How did I let Mrs. Possible talk me into this? _

_~i~_

"But I want the purple one! I don't even like green!" Blondie whined as her Empress purchased a green stuffed animal for the girl, "Mistress! Purple…"

Blondie was regretting ever letting Shego talk her into going out to the Go-Mall, so far the girl has hardly gotten any of the items she wanted and what she did get was either green, black or white. It looked as though her cries for the purple toy went unnoticed as Empress thanked the cashier and strutted off. The girl refused to latch on to the older woman; if she was getting punished then she would punish her Mistress as well.

Noticing the girl's lack of clinging Shego reached to put her arm around Blondie's waist, only to be denied by the action being dodged. This annoyed the older woman, who glared at the girl for such actions, receiving no acknowledgement in return. The mercenary knew exactly how to snap the girl out of one of her stubborn spells, promptly turning towards the food court.

Blondie knew where this was going and automatically started to brighten up as she trotted over to the Bueno Nacho stand. As Shego approached the stand she noticed the line was very long, it amazed her how many people ate that slop. But it did keep the girl happy, so she wasn't complaining.

The mercenary walked to the register, only to be shoved back by the customer already there, "Hey get to the back of the line, will ya!"

The other patrons had already started to either back away or leave the area completely as Shego calmly sat her shopping bags down and took off her sunglasses, handing them to Blondie. The girl started to giggle, she always was astounded by how short of a fuse her Mistress had, sometimes the older woman would go off on someone just for looking at her, period. Blondie picked up the bags and moved them away, no point in her new possessions getting ruined if that guy was to fall on them.

"What did you just say?" the thief inquired, looking down at him, she had a few inches on the guy thanks to her stilettos.

The man apparently was from out of town and didn't recognize the woman, or perhaps he was just stupid whichever the case may have been; but one thing is for sure, he knows now. Even before the man could answer her question the thief had pulled one arm back and punched him squarely in the mouth; knocking a tooth out. The man's eyes widened as she ignited her plasma when he went to return the action before stopping in a panic.

Blondie became bored with her Mistress' antics, turning to the counter and placing an order for nachos and tacos. The girl taking her order raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, before shrugging and walking off to prepare the order. Less than a minute had passed before she returned with Blondie's order, placing it on the counter in front of her.

Blondie's smile grew as she grabbed the tray, sprinting off to a nearby table and promptly attacking the greasy mess. Shego had finally scared off the asshole, now turning to the heavy set girl behind the Bueno Nacho counter, the thief paid for the food and went to join the girl. Empress almost began to gag at the sight of Blondie combining the two foods into some concoction the girl called a 'Naco'.

~i~

_How this girl can actually eat that… No, I need to take my mind off of it, I'm not about to be made a laughing stock in the event I lose my lunch. I need to ban all of this greasy mess, at least then my world won't be overweight and sweaty. _

_ Oh yes one thing I cannot stand is a blob of flesh, profusely sweating one I might add, that is chomping down on a slimy, glistening piece of… whatever that is. Oh all that grease is sending shivers down my bloody spine, it's amazing that I can snap a man's neck and have no remorse over it but I see a little oil and freak the fuck out… I'm losing my damn mind._

_ But at least I don't have to worry about the girl becoming like the other billion people on this damnable planet, it looks as though her metabolism is working just perfectly, maybe a little too well. Well nevertheless the girl is content eating her oily glob of goo and so I'm happy, although I do have a feeling all hell is going to be let loose after I inform her. I do suppose now would be a good time as ever, everyone has been scared off from the looks of it, and if I try to tell her later I'll forget, sex does that to a mind._

_ I slowly stood up and moved my chair beside hers, sitting back down afterwards, "Love, we need to talk."_

_ The girl shoved what was left of that mess into her mouth, quickly eating it, hot sauce dripping down the sides of her mouth, "What about?"_

_ "First, let's get rid of that mess on your face, shall we?" I asked, picking up a napkin and roughly wiping the sauce from her face, "Now, I need to tell you something, and I know you are certainly not going to want to hear it."_

_ Her face fell before turning into one of pure panic, "Please don't send me back! I'll be good, please Mistress, I don't want to go back to William! I'll be a good girl; I'll be a good gir-"_

_ I cut her off before she could go into breakdown mode, "Calm down now, I have no intentions of sending you back to that damnable place." _

_ She looked at me in utter disbelief before seeming to calm even more after I grabbed a hold of her hand, "I need to go away on business for a couple of days, Germany is having a bit of trouble with talk of an uprising and I need to take of a few things."_

_ "We're going on vacation?" she was hopping in her seat now, smiling widely and exposing what food was stuck in her teeth._

_ "Correction, I'm going away and you're going to stay here and be a good girl." I now was grinning as she glared daggers at me._

_ "Mistress! I want to go! Why can't I anyways?" she pleaded._

_ I couldn't help but to smile at her childish behavior, "There's going to be bad people there, and I don't think I'll be able to protect you. Besides, you'll just have to stay inside anyways, so you might as well stay here. If you'd like I'll have Anne take you around the city, at least then you won't be bored."_

_ Blondie crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows, "I want the purple one!"_

_ It took me a moment before realizing what she was talking about, I don't understand why she doesn't like green, it's such a flattering color especially for blondes. What puzzled me even farther was how easily she had given up on the idea of her going with me, I would suspect something but then again the girl is odd. Also it looked as if she was hell-bent on getting that purple stuffed animal, I can't even tell what it's supposed to be it I think she called it a Cattaconda. Damn those Cuddle-Buddies, all it does is promote interspecies breeding, and of course influence DNAmy to try and fuck up mother nature some more with those mutants of hers._

_ I guess I should buy her that animal, it will shut her up and let her have something else to smother with that undying affection of hers. I do think the more important question is, 'Will that Cattaconda replace me?'. Did I just seriously ask that? Of course it won't, I need to rethink some things if I feel threatened by an inanimate object_

_ "Mistress?" Blondie asked, bringing me out of my thoughts as she latched onto my left arm, smiling widely._

_ I raised an eyebrow as she continued on to say whatever that unpredictable brain of hers had thought up, "Can I have a kitty?" If I had any less self-control I would have literally face-palmed myself right then and there._

_ The girl is odd._

~i~

Walking down a deserted alleyway Bonnie began to get the suspension that she shouldn't have listened to that drunk when she ask him about the whereabouts of the infamous 'William'. The fact that it took the man about ten minutes to slur out his reply should have tipped her off. But then again the tanned girl could have cared less about where her information was coming from, just as long as she was getting a clue of where that little bastard actually was.

'For being a genius he's sure a dumb-fuck for even choosing to live out here in the slums…' she thought, stepping out of the alley way and over a lone tire, quickly trotting away from an old creepy abandoned looking golden Cadillac.

Looking at the piece of paper in her hand, Bonnie sighed before crossing the street and surveying the surround houses in front of her. She singled out the pink house before looking at the address on its mailbox to confirm her suspension. The tanned girl walked down the sidewalk and through the yard to the door, knocking.

An older African American woman was the one to open the door, before Bonnie could get a word out the said woman called out, "Another one of your whores is here! Get in here and take care of her!"

Just as quickly as the woman appeared she was gone, now a muscular African American man emerged in the door way, "Who a'e joo? Joo're n't 'ne of muh w'ores!"

The tanned girl furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't look like a whore and sure as hell didn't like being called one, "Look, I know who you are, Mr. Load. We need to talk about a certain redhead."

The man's serious expression died immediately, turning into one of shock as he moved to one side of the door, motioning for her to come in. Bonnie entered the dwelling to be greeted by the scent of lavender and alcohol, and as she was led into a room towards the back of the house the first thing that caught her attention was the massive amount of computer monitors in the room; that was about the only pieces of technology she could see. The man sat down in a rolling chair, he sighed before taking off a ring, his appearance now drastically changed.

William was what now looked to be an overweight fifteen year old boy, with a mild case of acne on his face. He had shrunken a few inches from the looks of it, and his hair was now almost non-existent only peach fuss covering his head. Bonnie raised an eyebrow before the boy-genius began to speak, putting things in perspective for her.

~i~

_My Mistress is leaving me, I know it's only for a_ few _days, but I haven't been separated from her for more than a few minutes since she had acquired me. But on the brighter side of things I did talk her into buying me a feline friend, speaking of which, I cannot seem to find her. Losing my Mistress is one thing, losing my newfound pet is another, but at least I know for sure that the former will come back._

_ "Mistress!" I whined as she packed a large pale grey suitcase, it seemed the woman loved the green monochromatic look._

_ She looked up only for a moment, reading my mind it seems, "I don't know where that damn thing is, and don't expect me to stop and help you look for it. For Pete's Sake, how the fuck do you lose a cat? Now losing your keys, phone or even virginity I can understand, but come on now it's a cat!" _

_ I simply shrugged, I lose many things, it would only make sense for me to misplace the thing, "I didn't lose it! I just don't know where it is, is all."_

_ Empress glared at me before turning back to her packing, I desperately wanted to pounce on her but decided against it. I had tried to only a few minutes ago actually, only to face her plasma and a frustrated grunt. It seems I'm being to stress her out lately, that's not a good thing; it means I'm not doing my job properly. Overall I do believe this separation will help us out, if anything, or just mess things up even more. _

_ I guess I'll find out when she gets back, but for now I need to focus on her for Mistress will be leaving in a matter of minutes. I hopped up from sitting on the side of the large bed, frantically sprinting towards her and latching onto her right arm. She dropped the suitcase, causing it to spring open and some of its contents falling out into the floor._

_ My actions earned me a shove to the floor and even more pissed Empress. I was saved from the now fuming woman by Anne coming into the room, smiling widely at the both of us. I breathed a sigh of relief as Mistress refastened the suitcase and once again picked it up; handing it to one of the guards that had escorted Anne in. _

_ Empress waved her hand dismissively at the group, which caused them to promptly leave as she made her way over to me. She suddenly bent down to my level, causing me to flinch backwards, only enticing her to continue moving towards me. With a peck on the cheek, she picked me up, cradling me close and began to walk out the door._

_ "Is my Princess going to miss me?" she quietly whispered._

_ I beamed at my new pet name, "But of course! How could I not?"_

_ She chuckled now, making her way into the elevator up to the lobby floor of the building, where Anne and the guards were already waiting. Empress let me down now, standing me up in front of Anne, who still had a smile on her face. I received another kiss before Mistress began to speak._

_ "I'll be back in three days, and Anne is going to be watching you, so don't be such a bloody bitch to her. I've given her permission to use sedatives if you get too unruly." She used no sarcasm in that statement, making me uneasy. _

_~i~_

_**Honulicious **__Yes the girl of blonde is quite insane. I rather enjoy the madness TeeHee!_

_**Lilbit1016: **__Of course it's a mystery, having everything handed to you is boring, well at least to me it is._

_**dmnchld1029 **__Well a few more things should be explained in the next few chapters, Wade's explanation will be included in Chapter 6. _

_**No I haven't given up on my stories; school is taking up all my time. So expect updates every week and a half or so. **_

_**Also, 'It's Just A Job' actually needs a plot, I wrote that as an intended OneShot but decided to try and expand on the basic idea. Which is a fail, so I don't know when that shall be updated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Government Hooker - Kigo**_

_**Chapter 6:**__** "Found Your Pussy!"**_

_**Just to make things orderly I've used the ~Flackback~ for this chapter, being I didn't like for those moments to be in just first person, that is just too limited for my liking.**_

_**~FlashBack~**_

_ "Hey, I'm kinda busy right now, Wade…" the hero stated as she stood on stage, holding her Kimmunicator in one hand while trying to accept her award with the other._

_ The boy genius had a look of apology on his face, "I hate to ruin your ceremony but Shego has escaped Global Justice custody and she-"_

_ The boy was cut off as an alarm began to go off in the background, the lights beginning to turn red and occasionally flash. This caught Kim's attention as she ignored the President and instead staring at the screen of her Kimmunicator. The occupants on stage were now curious of to what could be more important than her ceremony, they began to creep behind the hero and look over her shoulder._

_ "What's the sitch, Wade?" the hero now questioned more forcibly, after not receiving an answer for a couple of minutes._

_ "You should take a look at this…" he muttered before flipping a switch and the video feed to her Kimmunicator now shown a hallway littered with the bodies of Global Justice Agents. It then moved to another video of even more bodies, the camera lens was stained with a crimson liquid, and soon was covered in it making seeing impossible. Finally the feed switched to a seemingly clear hallway in front of the Director's door, all was peaceful and calm before yet another body of a Global Justice Officer appeared. The body was thrown through the door, disappearing into the room, suddenly out of the left-hand corner of the screen a body engulfed in plasma came into view. It began walking across the floor leaving footprints where the plasma burned holes in the tile flooring, working its way to the Director's office. _

_ Kim's eye widened as the figure's plasma was extinguished, revealing Shego's form, the hero gasped as the mercenary's demonic smirk ceased for a moment when she blew the camera a kiss. _

_ The video feed soon switched back to a panicking Wade, "Kim! You need to get down there; half of the GJ officers are dead and with Shego gaining access to Director's personal computer I'm afraid we are on the verge of mass chaos! I'm sending transportation as we speak!"_

_ Kim nodded in understanding before sprinting off to the edge of the stage, jumping over it and heading towards the front gates of the outdoor arena. The hero's eyebrow soon raised as she became confused, opening up her Kimmunicator yet again, "Wade? Why are we spazzin' over Director's computer?"_

_ The boy genius took a deep breath, clearly troubled, "The computer has access to all information, even restricted government files, with the press of a button. In short, that computer makes mine looks like a tinker toy."_

_ Kim stopped in her tracks, "Why on earth would Global Justice do that? I mean come on! Who the hell thought this stupid shit up; the fuck is wrong with you guys! Letting giving all this power to a god damn machine that just about any brainless-dickless fuck can use!"_

_ Wade was taken aback by Kim's outburst, he had never heard her curse before not even lose her cool like that, but before he could question her behavior the hero had disconnected. She did have a point though, it wasn't the smartest of things to do but then again Global Justice has the perfect track record of having no break-ins in the past nor of having any sort of security breach. So in a way that was the smartest thing to do, no point in making a separate room for the computer when it could just go in the center of the base. _

_ The boy shook his head, already proceeding in trying to create a program to put the computer on a temporary lockdown but someone, most likely Shego, had already accessed it and was restricting all incoming connections to the said computer. Wade hollered as he became more and more annoyed at the green female, before completely having a meltdown as his systems started to malfunction. He already knew the world was fucked, simply and truly fucked without any form of protection to help it along._

**~/FlashBack~**

The blonde girl groaned as artificial sunlight soaked into the room, and onto her face blinding her sleeping eyes in the process, "Mistress, close the curtains! T'is too bright!"

Blondie whined pitifully as she contemplated on just closing them herself, deciding against it she instead slapped the opposite side of the bed to find that the spot that would usually have the warm, curvy body of the Empress was now cold and barren. The girl shot up in shock, looking around frantically, different possibilities flashing through her mind as to why her Mistress was missing in action this morning before she remembered the events of the previous day. A look of dismay plastered itself to her face as she pouted while curling up into a ball, pulling the covers over her head, starting to sob.

The girl wasn't used to being alone; she was a sheep and liked to follow her shepherd, or in her Mistress' case: wolf in sheep's clothing. Now that her shepherd was gone the room seemed to take on a menacing tone, anyone observant enough would see the depressing monochromatic color choices involved in all the décor. The only light source was the artificial sunlight that illuminated behind a fake window at one end of the room; Anne thought it would be a nice touch to add it, just having normal lights would tired someone out if that was all they had for lighting.

Blondie now slowly peeked her head out from under the blankets when she heard a knock at the door, after a moment of thought she retreated back into her cave. She wasn't in the mood to put up with neither Will Du's bullshit nor Donald's damnable dog that would always tackle her, depends on whichever party had actually knocked. Blondie already knew this day was going to suck, for lack of a better word to describe this situation, it seemed all the Global Justice staff was trying to get into her good favors as if that would help their careers take off.

The ass-kissing had started the day prior, when her Mistress had officially left, officially as in the time when the older woman actually left for the last time she had came back twice to say her goodbyes to the girl and to scare her guards into laying down their life if it was needed for the blonde. First off the entire servant workforce had come to see if she needed anything, only to be shooed away by Anne who was becoming increasingly annoyed by her co-worker's actions. Then Donald showed up from wherever he usually hid to inform her that he will be her faithful bodyguard for the coming days only to be interrupted by his dog tackling the blonde to the ground giving her wet kisses. Finally the cooks showered the girl in her favorite breakfast foods, of which included maple-syrup covered vegetarian sausage, a macaroni and cheese omelet covered in mayonnaise, amongst many other concoctions that only the girl could come up with. By the end of the meal the cooks were now in agreement with their Empress, the girl was odd.

**~Flashback Continued~**

_ "Wow, Shego really does work fast… I hardly even recognize this place anymore…" Kim thought as she snuck through the bushes towards the Global Justice Headquarters' entrance. _

_ The base had taken a turn for the better in the mere few hours Shego had taken command; the normally quiet courtyard was now ablaze with activity, the surviving officers were sprinting to various places with General Marcus standing the middle of the chaos barking out orders, his face red from his screaming with a vein on his neck looking as if it would burst at any given moment. Kim shook her head in disbelief; she already knew what had happened, she had warned Dr. Director about something like this, but in the back of her mind knew that it would never happen because of the loyalty she assumed the officers had towards Global Justice. Apparently she was wrong, the bastards let themselves be bought off with Shego's newly acquired funds, they couldn't be that money hungry could they? _

_ The hero gritted her teeth together; she was now the enemy, no doubt about that so it wasn't like she could just let herself in without dodging an array of bullets and alerting the mercenary of her actions in the process. After a moment's thought she grinned, why play the sneaky hero? Why not go for something more scandalous and actually barge her way into the base? She did have on her battle suit, as much as it needed some repair it would hold up long enough._

_ A bush rustling behind her caused the hero's head to snap towards it, her body crouched in a fighting stance only to breathe a sigh of a relief as Ron appeared. Ron held his finger to his lips as the hero tried to inquire why they were here, with his other hand he handed her a note._

_ The note looked to have been written in a hurry, the writing was messy and scratchy, hardly legible to the hero at all: _

_Kim,_

_Don't try to the hero, as usual, we need to work out a plan, I've received word that all Global Justice Officers have been ordered to shoot you on sight. I know you've probably figured that out already, but I'm just confirming that. Also, your battle suit will NOT hold up against that kind of gunfire, especially now that it's been to hell and back with your fight with Shego last night._

_I need to repair it, and we need a plan, so just follow Ron to the meeting place._

_-Wade_

_P.S. My computers are shot, literally, some guys broke in and destroyed them… Explains this note._

_P.S.S. Destroy your Kimmunicator, GJ can track you from its GPS function._

_ The hero looked up at her friend at a loss, she had never felt so helpless in her life, Kim had never had to just give up, she was the 'girl that could do anything.' But now as she quietly backed away from the base she finally knew how it felt to lose, it wasn't an emotion she particularity cared for at all. _

**~/Flashback~**

**~I~**

_Those Germans know how to fight, the bastards… although I do admire their fighting techniques, the best challenge I've had in a while. Too bad I'll never get to tell them that, ha. They did wear me out even worse than Blondie could on a good day, though, looks like she has some competition. Oh well, it's over and done with now, and I've yet to even unpack my things, I might as well change out of these clothes they are pretty dirty. _

_ I walked across my hotel penthouse suite to where my suitcase was positioned on a stand; I started to unzip it but realized that the zipper was stuck. I quickly began to tug at the damnable thing only to find out that it wasn't going to give up, and neither was I. With a grunt I lifted the oversized suitcase up and tossed it into the air, whipping my leg around I now kicked it towards the wall. Upon impact the suitcase exploded, my clothing going every which way, blanketing a portion of the floor with them. _

_ As I made my way over to the clothing I caught a glimpse of something hiding under the corner of the overturned suitcase, kicking the suitcase the figure shot out from under it and across the suite's floor. I uncharacteristically shrieked at the sight of it, jumping backwards and beginning to panic. I quickly jogged over to the large fireplace, picking up a poker, taking a few practice swings with it before slowly creeping to where I could have sworn it went. _

_ Suddenly at the other side of the room the curtains began to move like something was hiding behind them. My direction changed, now heading towards the said curtains a lump in my throat restricting both my ability to speak and my breathing. The figure could now be seen scurrying up the curtain; I raised the poker, waiting for the figure to reach to the top of them. _

_ A loud knock at the door distracted me for a moment as my eyes shifted to the door, which was a mistake. As soon as my eyes left the curtain the figure lunged off the top of them, landing on my face and digging into it with what felt to be claws. I dropped the poker, clearly panicking, before my hands shot to the figure attached to my face, ripping it off while its claws left deep gashes. I growled, ready to kill the intruder the second I figure out what it is, once I got a good look at the thing in my hands I busted out laughing._

_ "So, it looks like the mystery as to where you went has been solved, eh?" I asked the pallid kitten as it tried to attack my hands to escape. _

_ Ignoring the biting and scratching I walked to the door and opened it, one of my Crewl-Guards was there, "Ma'am I heard you screaming I just wanted to make sure you were-"_

_**"**__I'm quite alright, you shouldn't worry about me." I dismissed the boy promptly, slamming the door shut; I went over to my bed and sat down to examine the feline. _

_ The kitten was off-white, almost a tan from the looks of it; its ears were a reddish brown as was the socks on its feet, various places on its body and a patch of fur on its face. The area almost looked to be an eye patch; it covered its left eye entirely, it reminded me of the Little Rascal's dog to a degree. Its eyes were green like mine, the same shade exactly, they also had some type of a crust engulfing them, I'm amazed the little fluffball could even see to walk, let alone run like it did. _

_ I carried the little rat into the bathroom, setting it down into the sink on a towel, the slick sides should keep it at bay. I then turned around and opened the cabinet behind me, digging though it to find a washcloth, after finding one I turned to wet it in the other sink beside the one the kitten was in. The rat didn't really struggle too much when I began to clean its eyes, it was only after I put the cloth down did the kitten react. _

_ Its eyes were wide; as if this was the first time it had gotten a good look at the world around it, I wonder how it had gotten into such a state. The pet shop where I had bought it looked to be someplace that would provide Blondie with a quality pet, but it now looks as if I got her the runt of the litter. Even though she did out the rat herself I'm surprised she picked this one, knowing her she just liked how one of the markings looked or the like. _

**~/I~**

Wade rocked in his chair slowly, trying to figure out the right choice of words he soon began, "You see after Kim returned with Ron we met up at his deserted diner, the majority of Middleton had been deserted actually, the population knew Shego would come after Kim. Anyways at the diner we began to talk-"

_**~Flashback~**_

_ "So what now?" Ron asked his two friends, a troubled look on his face; Rufus squeaked in agreement, the mole-rat then went back to sniffing around on the table top finding crumbs to eat._

_ Wade rubbed his temples in thought, glancing over at Kim ever so often; she was distant staring at some invisible object that seemed to be entertaining enough to keep her attention. The boy genius didn't answer the blonde boy's question immediately; it actually took him a few minutes, "I seriously do not know what to do, without Global Justice's resources we have nothing, they were my main supplier of the parts I needed to make things."_

_ Ron slouched down, if even Wade didn't know then who did? He asked himself, not receiving an answer of course; the boy crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. Rufus sensed his owner was not his usual self, 'Naco?' the mole-rat squeaked, knowing food was the way to cheer him up. _

_ "Whose cheese is that?" Kim suddenly perked up and asked, receiving confused looks from the boys before answering her own question, "That's Not-Cho Cheese!" the redhead giggled quietly._

_ Wade raised an eyebrow, "You alright Kim?"_

_ The hero's laugh ceased as her face darkened, "I've just been beaten by my arch-nemesis, there is no way in hell we can stop her, I'm about to start my period and I haven't slept in days. So yeah, I'm just peachy." _

_ Both boys subconsciously moved away from the hormonal redhead as her eyebrows furrowed, a grin spreading across her face, "Here's what going to happen…" the hero began, grabbing a napkin and stealing a pen from Wade's front shirt pocket, "since we cannot get close to Shego due to the security surrounding the Global Justice Headquarters we will need to flush her out there." _

_ Kim started to sketch the basic blueprints of the base on the napkin, placing 'X's' in various places as markers, "We'll need to blow up the base, it will be the only way to get her out of there, she's accomplished too much for her just to screw up and expose herself."_

_ Wade cut her off, "So what your suggesting is that we sneak in there and plant bombs on the main support beams of the base right?"_

_ "Basically," she shrugged, "but I was thinking that some of us could barge in there to create a distraction. Preferably Ron, what's left of the Global Justice agents and myself."_

**~/Flashback~**

"You probably know how well that went, I repaired her suit but we still almost died after the force-field-shield collapsed when Shego authorized the self-destruction of the lab. Something we didn't even remotely plan on." Wade started, "But enough of the past, I suppose you really want to know about Kim, and the Kim was that captured."

Bonnie was apparently confused, "There's a difference? Anne said that the DNA matched hers and her husband's you know, you can't really fake one of those tests."

"The tests may not lie but people do, did you ever take a look at the test? Anne used Shego's trust against her, lying about it to her face." Wade explained, "Now let me continue on about this whole sitch-"

**~Flashback~**

_Kim collapsed onto the nearest table in the diner, it wasn't anything like her soft bed at home, but it wasn't like she cared right now, she was on the verge of passing out for the past few hours from fatigue anyways. The hero began to snore, unaware of the group that had followed her into the diner, of which included Ron, Wade, Doctor Director, and the remaining loyal Officers that had originally escorted Director to the redhead's ceremony. The group tiredly walked over to a couple of tables that had been pushed together, each of them trying to brush off some of the dust that had collected on them from the base's collapse. _

_ "Woot! We got Shego to leave!" Ron enthusiastically cheered, only to receive dirty looks from the assembly._

_ Director calmly addressed the situation, "Ronald, I don't think you realize the extent of lives lost due to the base's self-destruction, many of the personal could not have escaped. We were lucky that Kimberly's shield held as long as it did, if it was not for Mr. Load's ingenuous craftsmanship we might have suffered the same fate as well."_

_ Ron once again slumped down into his seat; he had not even thought about the officers that were left in the base, he was more concerned about saving their own lives at that moment. The assemblage was quiet for the longest time, no one dare to say anything from the tense mood of the room, to speak out of place would be the death of you it seemed. Finally the Director cleared her throat, it was obvious that she had given something some thought, all eyes were on her as she began._

_ "From how I am seeing this, Shego has this all thought out, she may just seem to be all brawn but the girl does have brains and it has become apparent she knows how to use them. We need to think of her as we do Kimberly, they are much alike in so many different ways, a few months ago Shego was brought in for terrorism as usual and we had a chat. That chat had got me thinking: 'why does she even work for Drakken?', when she would be capable and have a far better chance of taking over the world if she was to just work by herself."_

_ "So with that said, I'm advising that we remain on our toes, we've seen what she has accomplished in less than twenty-four hours. If she is not stopped I would hate to think of what will happen to the world if this continues, so now here is my suggestion on how we should attack this-_

_ Kim interrupted the Director, "So what do you suggest we do exactly? Our group is small, if try to attack we will be outnumbered probably fifty to one, those odds are not in our favors."_

_ The group was wide eyed, they had not seen the redhead wake up and walk over to them at all, soon the Director spoke, "If you would let me finish?"_

_ Kim nodded, leaning back on a table top as Director continued, "As I was saying, we need to figure out in what manner we will attack. And as Kimberly stated if we go for the physical approach we will most likely fail, actually an ice cube would probably have a better chance surviving in hell than we would taking on Global Justice." She paused, thinking for a moment, "So my suggestion is that we should try for a psychological approach on the subject, have someone get close to Shego and then turn the organization on her."_

_ This time Wade spoke, "So what you're getting at is that one of us goes undercover and somehow befriends Shego, than afterwards turn the Officers on their own leader?" _

_ "Exactly." Director stated, interlocking her fingers and resting her arms on the table._

_ The hero laughed, "How the hell do you expect one of us to get close to her? Make whoever a Government Hooker? Marilyn Monroe has us beat, you know." _

_ Wade perked up, "That's not a bad idea, I know I read in Shego's file that was often found purchasing a prostitute whenever Drakken's base was near a large enough city. That's what most of her local arrests were for."_

_ "Nose-Goes!" Ron cried, touching his nose, Rufus following suit, "there's no way I'm doing that…"_

_ "You won't have too, Ronald." Director assured him hesitantly, "I've read her file as well, Mr. Load correct me if I'm wrong but I do believe that Shego preferred the company of a female." _

_ Wade nodded in confirmation, looking at Kim with a devilish glint in his eye, the Director also engaged in that behavior, causing Kim to raise an eyebrow, "I'm not having sex with her! You guys are crazy, there is no way…"_

_ "She has your parents you know." Ron added, knowing he was going to hit a heart string and have her hell-bent on vengeance. _

_ Kim furrowed her eyebrows, "What will I need to do?"_

_ The group now turned to Wade; he was the one that they expected to pull some elaborate plan out of his ass. Although now he was having a bit of trouble, there were a lot of lives on the line; their fate would be in his adolescent hands. For him to screw up would be the death of him, amongst who knows how many others?_

_ "Give me until morning…" Wade requested, it would only give him a couple of hours but that would be better than the immediate response they were expecting now._

_ A few hours later the group returned to the table, back to their respective seats from the night prior, they conversed amongst themselves before a very tired boy genius appeared from the kitchen area of the diner. He had a piece of paper with him, he just laid the paper in front of the Director before taking a seat and drowsily looking at her. The boy shook his head before beginning to recite the small speech he had written on the paper the night before._

_ "We will need to acquire a couple of prototype hologram rings from my bedroom, the rings will allow for your physical appearance to be altered to whatever you want. With these rings Kim will be able to change her appearance drastically enough for her to go unnoticed. Now comes the biggest problem, 'How will we get Shego to notice Kim?', the only solution that I see working is to start up a business relationship with her, with prostitutes, this will mean that we will have to recruit some girls to do the job. If we can get her to trust the pimp enough we will soon be able to send in Kim after a while, being she will not expect anything." _

_ As Wade started to actually fall asleep, Kim asked, "If there anything you can do so I don't remember any of this? I don't think I'll be able to live with myself…"_

_ Wade shot up, eyes wide trying to wake up, replying after his face went back to normal, "Actually I was working on a ray to use on villains that would cause them to lose their memories, and thus we could turn them good."_

_ "Would it work on me? I mean… would it be permanent?" the hero elaborated._

_ "Actually no, I could add in a setting to make it reversible. Think of it as a codeword and your memories would soon come back to you; I don't really know how long it would take probably a week at most, really."_

**~/Flashback~**

Bonnie raised an eyebrow after the boy had explained the situation to her; she still didn't quite understand the whole thought process surrounding this, "This sounds a little half-baked; I mean you guys have had five years to make this work and it sounds as though you just half-assed worked on it from the beginning."

"I know, I know, but you have to understand the pressure that was riding on me. I'm the genius of this group; therefore I have to come up with most of everything, to be quite honest my brain is shot to hell." Wade replied, beginning to type on his keyboard, in his usual fashion.

"So how are we going to reverse the process? Didn't you mention a keyword?" the tanned girl inquired.

Wade said nothing, continuing to type on his computer, apparently lost in thought as he searched for something. The girl soon became annoyed; kicking his chair with a grunt of frustration, only to hurt her foot in the process for the boy was quite large thus the chair didn't move. She was about to stand up and knock some sense into him when the computer made a dinging noise, the boy pulled up a file with a single phrase on it: 'I Love You.'

"Why that, of all things?" Bonnie inquired.

"Why not? It would make sense, who on earth would tell that to her? Besides the person has to actually mean it, as in if her parents were to say it or even Ron. That was the fail-safe." The boy explained.

The tanned girl shrugged, it does make sense, who in their right mind would tell that to someone like her? Well like Blondie nevertheless, Kim was loved by everyone it seemed, it was just a given with the redhead. Another question popped into her head, "Why is Kim acting like this though… Wouldn't her personality stay intact?"

The genius thought for a moment, "Well you see, I erased certain memories of hers, and implanted some just so she would act a certain way. And you must keep in mind that our actions always affect us, so she is covering up her insecurities by being a loud and annoy brat, although there is a part of Kim still there she does seem to have some remnants of a brain in that head of hers."

Bonnie thanked Wade for his time, getting up to leave; once she informed Anne about this the shit was going to hit the fan.

**Oh look I'm done, and this is sooo late… I couldn't figure out how to explain some things, so I just started to type and this is the outcome. If there is anything off please do tell me and I'll try to explain or just fix it. **

**I hope this wasn't too confusing, I wanted to show you guys what Kim was going through. I know you must be tired of hearing about Shego all the while. **

**Oh, Nose-Goes is a childish game that the last person to touch their nose has to do whatever the task maybe.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Government Hooker – Kigo**_

_**NOTE: Hey what's happen? Look at me updating this old thing, teehee.**_

_**I just wanted to update before the start of this week, take it as a very late Valentine's Day gift, alright?**_

_**The ending was rushed, I will admit it but I feel no guilt lol and if anything is off just tell me and I will attempt to fix it. I worked on this at different intervals over the past few months so my train of thought was clearly lost between each output. Just saying.**_

_**Well enjoy.**_

_**I will answer the comments to the previous chapter tomorrow sometime, I just wanted to get this up tonight. FYI there.**_

_**Chapter 7:**__** "I've Been Very Naughty."**_

Bonnie leisurely made her way through the city, taking the back alleyways to avoid confrontation with any CrewlGuards running about. Even from the location she was in the tanned girl was surprised to find herself completely at ease; normally a lone female wouldn't even think to venture into this area of town because of the constant threat of rape or murder. But the ever present presence of the guards now patrolling the city, it had taken on a brand new feel, it gave Bonnie the feeling of being a child again, the ignorance against any and all threats, giving her the clear mindset to just have her focus on the task at hand.

'A heartfelt I love you…' she thought, furrowing her eyebrows, 'Just about anyone could say that to her… The damn hero is loved by every nation and everything almost.'

The mocha skinned continued to complain to no one in particular about the redhead, soon she found herself a few blocks away from headquarters. Bonnie quickened her pace in fear of being caught by a damnable CrewlGuard, or the redhead herself. It should be time for Anne to take the parasite for her walk around town, just to get to stop whining, if anything.

A large man suddenly appeared out of the alleyway in front of Bonnie, "Good D'y me, lassy! You're of bein' Bonnie, yes?"

"The hell do you want?" she snapped back, quite confused before another voice piped up behind her.

A less masculine voice inquired this time, an annoying pitch to the voice caused Bonnie to grit her teeth, "Bonnie Rockwaller I presume! Quick grab her before- Hey wait come back!"

The mocha skinned girl bounded off in a huff, she was not going to be harassed by a couple of freaks, although the freaks had other things in mind when the larger of the two shoved a cloth bag over her head. Bonnie could hear the smaller one jumping up and down, evilly chuckling at how well his plan had gone. Now she was being carried, soon losing consciousness after the bag and its contents were thrown onto something hard.

~i~

_ Knock Knock._

_ Oh please go away whoever you are! You have been knocking everyday for two days now, have I answered the door yet? No._

_ Knock Knock._

_ Besides I am not in the mood to put with your bullshit, wait, was that a dog's bark? Oh my, it must be Donald, my unofficial-official bodyguard… Just wonderful, that is all I need to brighten up my morning is that flea-bag of a dog trying to mound my leg again. The mutt could have the courtesy of offering up payment first, oh wow, that was somewhat more twisted than my usual thoughts. _

_ Mistress come home soon… _

_ Knock Knock. _

_ " Ah-Al-ight! Alright, I'm coming…" I attempted to say, I had not said a single word to anyone for such a while that it was becoming hard to even talk. _

_ I slowly pulled the covers off of my petite body, shivering at the sudden loss of heat on my skin. Even more reluctantly I placed my feet on the hard wood floor of the room, it felt icy to the touch, but that was just in my head, wasn't it? My eyes were having a hard time focusing, causing me to lose my balance and stumble the short distance to the door. With a sigh of annoyance and a cloud of icy breath I unbolted the door's locks and pried the door open. _

_ "Why is it so damn cold in her-" I begin before taking in the sight in front of me._

_ I shrieked in panic, turning on my heels, trying to sprint back towards the safety of my bed, a hand, a bony, icy hand grabbed my shirt sleeve. The other hand gripped my waist, I was now beginning to have a break down and just freeze up. I grudgingly made my eyes glance over at my attacker, the sight made me throw up in the back of my mouth. My stomach tightened and rolled, all my muscles tensed up, and I broke out in a violent tremor._

_ The figure before me was a mangled skeleton, some of its burnt flesh was hanging from its torso but the majority of it looked melted to the bone. The mouth parted and a gust of smoke blew into my face, causing an involuntary coughing fit from me. The ghastly figure grinned, or what looked to be a grin, the section of flesh that was still around the mouth has contracted into what looked to be an emotion. Although which emotion it was meant to be was puzzling._

_ "It's alright!" it shrieked._

_ A dog began to bark again, the figure's canine now appeared; it was in the same shape as its master, if not worse, being it was missing its tail and the left side is its head. The skeleton released its grip on me, without its support I plummeted onto the floor; my stomach felt it was going to consume itself from what happened next. _

_~/I~_

Shego was beginning to enjoy her mini-vacation as she was soon calling it, so was Jynx, the new found name of Blondie's kitten. Empress sat inside the hotel's restaurant, mildly looking over a menu, she really was not that hungry, but for not having eaten for twenty four hours she supposed she should. The waiter approached her cautiously; he knew exactly what the woman was capable of and was trying to stay on her good side. He took her order and hastily walked away, leaving Shego with her thoughts. She began to debate on whether Blondie would like the name she had chosen for the kitten, but did it really matter? The girl was odd.

Besides the name fitted the feline for it seemed to have bad luck wherever it went; the first major case was having Blondie choose it initially at the pet store. Whilst the second case of the unfortunate events that would follow was being stuck in a suitcase for a couple of hours in freezing temperatures and low oxygen levels from the plane flying so high. Although now the kitten was probably wishing to be back in that suitcase, for it was now in the hands of a little girl, which had been sitting on the fountain in front of the executive hotel Empress was staying at. Shego had noticed the girl on a few occasions when she had left; her first impression was nonexistent, she hardly paid any mind to the locals. They were neither worth her time nor the effort to pay any mind to them.

Shego perked up when Jynx squealed in discomfort, the girl was trying to pinch his cheeks, muttering something incoherent to the kitten. The mercenary smirked; this would be her own form of morbid pay back for the kitten attacking her a few days prior.

The mercenary mentally patted herself on her back; she had made the right choice of inviting the girl inside the hotel out of the cold. It turns out the kid was the daughter of the Chancellor, and by helping out his family he, in return, pledged his loyalty in helping with anyone rebelling against the Empress. Now she waited for the man to come to her and sign some papers, just to make the alignment official.

_~I~_

_ The dog approached me, stopping to sniff me with the shriveled blackened nub of flesh hanging from where its nose should be. I held my breath and tried not to lose my stomach's contents as the canine's tongue slid out from between the bleached portions of bone. Its jaw slackened a bit, I still frozen in place by fear, the tongue ran up my cheek and was promptly removed. Leaving a trickle of saliva running down my face, I could smell the liquid, it smelled…_

_ Like pancakes and waffles. The dog's tongue once again began another assault on me, but this time I opened my eyes. I panicked, quickly knocking the mutt off of the Mistress' bed, now my eyes quickly scanned the room as I was clearly disorientated by my sudden change of surroundings. Another moment of thought passed and I shrugged it off to a nightmare, turning to the figure in my peripheral vision it became clearer that Donald was in the room. _

_ My official-unofficial bodyguard was carrying a tray with a plate full of pancakes, bacon, an egg and a side of hash browns, the whole plate was smothered with white corn syrup. Also the tray held a small vase containing a daisy for added ambiance, along with a tall glass of orange juice with a splash of vodka and tobasco sauce in it. I unwillingly began to grin; food just has that affect on me, my grin was becoming wider the closer the tray came towards me as Donald sat it on my lap. The boy soon left, taking the mutt with him, much to my pleasure, eating in silence is a habit I have become accustomed to ever since coming to live at the headquarters. If anything it's because Mistress tends to clear out a room quite easily, not that I mind, of course._

_ Now to the challenge at hand, how am I to eat this plate full of syrup without making a sticky mess in the Empress' bed? I wouldn't consider myself a glutton when it comes to eating, although my table manners have started to diminish, I can still keep a clean shirt if needed. I began my task slowly, taking a spoonful of hash browns and refraining from dripping any syrup on myself. Everything was going smoothly, having eaten half of the plate's contents, that is until that mutt reentered the room. Why Donald had to teach him to open doors I will never know, but now thanks to him the dog is eyeing my food, whining._

_ "Get away!" I snapped, making a waving gesture, "Go on now… Get! This is my food and I will be damned if I will let you have any of this!"_

_ Another whimper followed, the dog starting to get the picture as it slowly began to walk back towards the door and eventually out of it. Satisfied, I started to begin eating again, stopping only when the rapid thudding of feet could be heard from outside of the door accompanied with the door being thrown open and slamming into the wall. Jerking my head up I was met with the sight of the dog seeming to glide through the air in a comical manner, with its tongue flapping off to one side and its body spayed out in a humorous way. I almost began to chuckle before the realization hit me, well more of the damned mutt smacked into me._

_ I could tell my eye was twitching, as pissed as I was, I don't know how it could not be, and slowly my head turned in the direction of the mutt. Who was licking the syrup off of the plate, and spilling most of it in my lap while doing so, it looked so content with its actions. If only it knew the thoughts that ravished my mind, I didn't think I was that creative on thinking of different ways to kill something. _

_ "Enjoying that syrup, boy?" I maintained composure long enough to ask that through gritted teeth, trying to calm down I grabbed the glass which held my orange juice and sipped the remainders of the spilled mixture, "Well I am most glad, because that is going to be the last meal you will ever have."_

_ The mutt apparently understood my words, or at least my sinister tone, as its eyes got wide and it scrambled to run out of the room, barking as it did so. Oh, it wasn't about to get away with that so easily._

_~/I~_

Jynx once again began to squeal in discomfort, the little girl was squeezing him much too tight for his comfort, if the girl wasn't going to hug him correctly then she will not touch him at all, he reasoned with himself. The kitten twisted and scratched until he was released, sprinting off in the general direction where he had seen the Master leave with the other human a few minutes prior. Of course the girl wasn't to be that easily beaten, she followed suit and chased after the kitten.

Sitting in the Chancellor's office, Shego smirked at the man; he was going on about the arrangements concerning the treaty between Germany and Global Justice, she was paying him hardly any mind. It wasn't like she was threatened by the man or his army, but if he was willing to help out with the rebels in his own country she supposed she would at least appear to be paying attention. It was rather hard to do so actually, not with the racket that was going on outside of the door. It sounded like that Bonnie girl screaming her head off chasing after Junior for sex, or a child chasing a kitten, its one in the same.

Shego slowly raised up out of her chair as the man was writing down the basics on a piece of paper, she casually moved to the door and cracked it open to peer outside. Quickly being caught off guard by the door suddenly smacking her in the face, in that instant the room came alive behind her, papers started to crackle and rip until a thud rang out. The room's occupants suddenly went silent, they surveyed the room quickly, nothing besides the papers were out of place, and they could not seem to find the cause of the noise.

"Daddy!" the girl called, she was on her tip toes, looking out the window, "lookit!"

The Chancellor walked over towards the window, Shego raised an eyebrow and moved closer to the duo. She attempted to glance out of the window but her line of sight was blocked by the large violet curtains covering either side of it. The empress became distressed after looking at the Chancellor and the panicked expression on his face. She ripped the left side curtain back, gasping at the sight before her, and for the first time in a long time, Shego was afraid.

~i~

_ I slowly unwrapped my injured hand; the broken knuckle was not that bad now, if needed I could use it without too much discomfort. I now needed the hand to type out an email to the Empress over Blondie's condition, the girl has failed to leave her room for a couple of days, I am sure that if I can get Shego to call her the girl will at least come out for a while. I know that Donald had tried to offer her breakfast in bed just a few minutes ago, so I guess it would back sense to wait and see on what progress he gets with her._

_ The door behind me slid open, heels clacked on the ground and right up behind my chair, "Anne, have you got a moment?"_

_ It was Monique, such a nice girl and her hands work wonders… with a needle and thread, "Of course, what is it?" I swiveled around in my chair to somewhat face her as she rested against my desk._

_ "Bonnie hasn't gotten back yet, doesn't that bother you?" She asked, as an eye brow rose._

_ "Well yes of course it does, we need that passcode, so if something has happened to her then we really haven't lost or gained ground, really. She's just not my main concern right now is all." I shrugged._

_ Monique burrowed her eyebrows, "You really need to look at the different members of this team in a more equal light you know."_

_ It was now my turn to raise an eyebrow as she continued, answering my confusion, "I know Kim is your daughter and you love her, as we all do, but there are other people out there that need your concern as well."_

_ Monique pulled out her tablet computer, tapping the screen a couple of times, then turning it towards me to see a video of Bonnie getting a bag thrown over her head and tossed into a van by two unknown strangers as she came out of an alleyway. The date on the video was for two days prior, had I really gone that long without noticing her missing? I looked up the dark girl, her expression turned to one of understanding, she shut the tablet computer's screen off, before handing me a piece of paper with some numbers scribbled on it._

_ "It's the address of the last place we saw the van, they are surely gone by now, but the city's cameras have footage of the van going into that building and not remerging." She stated._

_ I simply nodded, mentally making a note to send some Crewlguards to that location within the hour. An ear piercing yelp echoed throughout the base, followed by the echoes of dishes being broken and feminine screaming. We both just looked at each other in confusion, and then looking out the door just in time to see Donald sprint by in terror, his dog close behind._

_ "I didn't think Shego was to be back until next week?" I inquired._

_ Monique nodded, "Me either, maybe she got the Chancello-" she was cut off as another scream rang out, this time an almost naked Blondie galloped past the doorway, holding a knife and a folk in either hand, "Damn! That girl be trippin' when she doesn't eat, huh?"_

_ "Yes… Trippin', my words exactly." I mumbled, heading back to my desk, grabbing the slip of paper._

_~/i~_

Jynx was beginning to get curious as well; he quickly scurried up the curtain halfway and endeavored to glance out of the window. He caught a glimpse of the surrounding landscape, he assumed the metal box had transported them upwards into the building, starting to get sick from the immense height before him. The kitten's actions were hindered when Shego grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, ripping him off of the curtain and tearing a claw off in the process. Much to the kitten's protest and yowls he found himself being shoved in the pocket of the emerald trench coat and the pocket's flap closed, being securely buttoned.

"We need to get the fuck out of here!" Shego screamed to the man, ignoring the young child's presence and ever listening ears, "Come on dammit!"

The Chancellor held his daughter close as he was now shoved out of the door; he jogged to the elevator only to be ripped away from the doors and through the doors leading to the stairs.

"We are on the twelfth floor!" the Chancellor screamed, even though this was clearly a life or death situation he was certainly not expected to run down all of those steps. The empress didn't answer, instead she lit her plasma and fired a quick blast at his feet, he immediately got the idea and started down the steps, two at a time.

~I~

_ I really do not like dogs, not going to lie, especially when I cannot seem to find the dog I am looking for. I have gotten over wanting to kill it actually; really I just want to get my hairbrush back and unstuck from its pelt. I would like to at least brush my hair before being dragged around town per Anne's request by Donald. And if anything I really would just like it if Anne would take me, Donald is not on my good side right now, even if he did bring me food earlier. To my displeasure Anne is busy, apparently someone was kidnapped, as normal as that is, she seems concerned that person enough to send out a squad to look for them. _

_ Giving up on having any hope for my hair I just reason to put it up and move on, it's not like anyone is going to care really. Throwing on the first pieces of clothing I find lying on the floor I stepped to examine myself in the mirror. The short white skirt paired with a pale green blouse, black converse and various pieces of jewelry I threw on seemed to look decent enough for an afternoon around the city. I quickly made my way up to the front of the base, out the front door and into the waiting limousine, with Donald inside minus his mutt._

_ As the car began to drive off Donald was quick to speak, "I'm sorry about the do-"_

_ "Mention the mutt and I am throwing you out of this moving car." I snapped, shutting him up for the rest of the car ride._

_~/I~_

Time seemed to stop as the hotel began to rattle, the support beams hidden within the walls screaming at the sudden shock wave, the wall directly in front of the Chancellor had a large crack form across it and travelled downwards the length of the building, "Daddy!" the child screamed in terror.

"Daniel! Move your ass already! This fucker isn't gonna hold up for much longer!" Shego screamed, shoving him towards the next flight of steps.

They had already covered four sets of stair before the initial blast had shaken the building, if they kept up this pace the group may actually have a chance to get past the lobby and out of the door. Not that it will accomplish that much, not with the second blast that will ravish the building within a minute of the other one.

The mercenary was frightened; she could not point out the owner of the hovercraft, nor the type of missile that had been shot at them. The unknown was not in her favors, if anything, she hated not knowing what to expect nor what she was up against. She cured herself for panicking the second she had seen the missile launch and not get a hold of herself at least for a moment. She could have…

"Come on this isn't the time to be a pussy and start with the 'coulda-shoulda-woulda' shit, this was the time to act." She thought, "and to save my ass." She added quickly.

The group had cleared only three flights of stairs by the time the second missile had hit the building, this one had hit lower than the other one. It seemed to be targeting the whole building, or just making sure they did not make it out alive. The walls were beginning to give, as the hotel started to falter the walls were snapping, sending loose rubble every which way. One rouge piece of plaster shot out from the wall and lodged itself in the Chancellor's eye, the man immediately releasing the death grip on his daughter and using both of his hands to cover the wound.

~I~

_'This isn't Kim, this is the product of letting Wade try out one of his prototypes on her and then giving her to that damn woman. This is Shego's fault, Ki- Blondie is becoming a spoil little bitch.' I had to remind myself as the blonde girl whined about not being able to find a certain type of perfume she liked._

_ "Look, I'll have them order some… Calm down." I gently suggested._

_ Blondie looked at me like I was scum, "Whatever… I am hungry now anyways."_

_ With that, she strutted off towards Bueno Nacho, naturally cutting to the front of the line, only this time no one protested as I joined her. I could tell from their looks that word had spread about Shego's little pet, and how she is not a force to be reckoned with. It's a pity really, if they only knew who this girl was, who she used to be, how she used to be, and how they used to adore her. _

_ That Kim is dead though, brought back to life by a sick and twisted plot to save the world, when in reality she was the one that needed saving. Now she is stuck, I wonder my Kim is still in there, if I could only get her to come out, just if I could get a glimpse of my Kim, then I would be reassured there is still hope._

_ As the girl began to eat, I smiled, "Enjoying your Naco?"_

_ She simply nodded her head, food was always important to her, even if it made her more of a rude-ass, "I used to love Nacos, in Middleton my friend and I would always go and get one."_

_ Blondie raised an eyebrow, pulling her tray towards her in a protective manner and motioning to the counter, clearly not understanding, "Chill out, I don't want your food. So where are you from? Like I said, I'm from Middle-ton."_

_ She ignored me still, apparently bringing up the past isn't working, something stronger should do it, "Ha, yeah, I remember this dance we had, Prom actually; I went with the most beautiful girl in school. We danced and just had a great time, we also had our first kiss then… When was your first kiss?" Alright, I have officially turned into a creeper, she is shutting down as I speak, I knew I was taking the wrong approach here. _

_ I sighed, crossing my arms on the table in front of me and resting my head on my arms. The girl was soon done and had excused herself to use the restroom; at least she still had some manners intact. I began to reply the last few minutes in my head, reorganizing my thoughts and trying to formulate a new way to go about this. Wade had put some sort of a reverse switch in the settings, what it was I can't remember, and Bonnie isn't any help now, with her getting kidnapped and all._

_ I was brought out of my thoughts by the furious tapping of heels on the tile floor; it was two women approaching me from the sound of it. I could only guess it was Anne and Monique they were the only women on the base that had any reason to wear heels, the other females wore combat boot for obvious reasons. Turning around my thoughts were confirmed, their faces also informed me that they were not the bearers of good news of any sort. _

_ Anne was the first to speak, "Where's Blondie?", I answered by motioning to the bathrooms, "I see, well I guess it's better she's not here… You see…"_

_ "Shego was caught in the bombing of her hotel, it has been destroyed by what appears to be a rebel attack, they blew that thang up!" Monique blurted out as Anne paused, the older woman was clearly trying not to be so blunt as the other woman._

_ "The fuck?"_

_ The three of us turned to see Blondie standing halfway between us and the bathrooms, her mouth was slightly gaping, an eye twitching._

_~/i~_


End file.
